A Pure Soul
by TripleChanger
Summary: She's has a pure soul, but his is dipped in poison. Will she be able to sweep the darkness from his heart? Sesshomaru x OC
1. Chapter 1

Closing white hues she let her energy seep from her body, stretching out over classmates and through hallways stopping just short of the school grounds. Kagome was sick again.  
Snapping her energy back into her body she let her blank hues open, a sigh passing the girls pink lips. Sure she was a year older then the girl in question, but she had fallen in love with her so hard and so fast she hadn't even realized it until her sickness began keeping her from her school duties. Setting her chin in her palm she let her mind wander, how was she supposed to mentor the girl if she was never here? Grumbling she let her hues close again, she had just been here the other day, happy and full of life. Yet again today she was home with some bizarre sickness, and it was driving her crazy. Her hues opened as she watched a pair of four shuffling by her classroom door chatting loudly about what they should get Kagome next for her illness. The boy in the group held his package sadly, he too must have wished for her to be here today. The present in his hand though gave her a brilliant idea, after her archery practice she would go out and get the girl a wonderful gift before heading to her cram school and then etiquette classes. Nodding her head she turned her attention to her teacher and let the lesson begin.

She really had no idea why classes today seemed to last forever, and her club was just as silent as ever. Now both were done with and she had minimal time to get a gift before her cram classes started. Slipping out of the school she shouldered her bow darting as fast as she could across the asphalt. She had no time to sit in a practice she had created, with shin-zen-bi heavy on her mind she whispered an apology before she had left. With no time to change back into her uniform she had even kept her muneate on, causing her breath to be shortened as the thick leather protector covered her chest. She had no idea what she was going to get the girl, let alone where she was going to buy it from. Why she had such a full schedule was beyond her, she would have loved to just spend the rest of the day finding the perfect gift for her. Grumbling she picked up the pace moving to the shopping district to begin her quickened search.

Two hours later the female removed herself from the mall, a small box held tightly in her dark hands. She felt bad for everyone that walked around her in the mall, here she was dressed in her standard navy hakama and her muneate which was a bit different from tradition. Instead of just covering her breasts the thick leather wrapped around her body dipping just below her waist, more armor like then a typical muneate just her schools style. Yet everyone in the mall avoided her like the plauge, her bow slung over her shoulders and quiver full of bamboo eagle and hawk feathered arrows. Although most arrows were swan feathered used for practice instead of the rare eagle ceremony arrows.

She was a very tan woman, standing out amongst the ivory skinned of Japan. Her skin soaked up the suns kisses and allowed her to hold the bronze color, there was no lineage besides Japanese running through her vein so her pigment was bizarre in the least. Her hues held no color, pale white orbs staring out through thick black lashes on a busy colorful world. From a distance people consider her blind, no movable pupil would cause one to seem that way. Her ebony hair stopped just above her waist, deep straight locks trapped in a tie kept her hair in a 'priestess' like look.

Her geta smacked loudly as she pushed herself up the staircase, cursing the fact that she actually kept the lifted sandals on her feet. While they weren't ridiculously high, they were lifted enough to keep the woman poised near perfectly. Reaching the top of the staircase she blinked her hues a few times watching the raven haired girl dart across the opening towards the well. Cocking her head she moved forward clacking across the opening she flew through the doorway watching the girls head twist in shock as she tumbled backwards down the well. "K-Kagome!" Thrusting herself down towards the stairs she launched over the well, ignoring the blue light that engulfed Kagome she stretched her hand out reaching towards the woman. Her fingers brushing harmlessly against the back of her hair.

Groaning the woman began to come around, the smell of dirt and wood overwhelming her senses. Sending out her energy she was unwelcoming met by walls around her, pushing her energy up the pink light crept from the well stopping at the tree line, happy that nothing was around it withdrew into herself and locked itself away again. Opening her hues she pushed up, the ache in her bones and muscles screaming at her to lie back down. Ignoring her bodies protest she forced herself to stand snatching the arrows that had fallen from her quiver and placing them back into their leather home. Grumbling she smoothed her hakama out, adjusting the leather muneate to rest properly around her top half once again. The armor like guard keeping her keikogi in place, adjusting her bow she began her climb out of the well, her fingers gripping the rock and launching herself over the side to escape the well.

What she was greeted with on the outside was beyond her wildest dreams. Clean air, crisp grass and not a building in sight, she closed her hues again taking in the peace of this new place. It was stunning and she knew then she wanted to be here forever. Adjusting her bow once again she bent over slipping her geta and tabi off holding them in her hands to be able to feel the cool grass beneath her. With the new change she set off towards who knew where to find Kagome and give her the box sitting in the bottom of her quiver.

* * *

Shin-zen-bi is "truth-goodness-beauty" It's the supreme goal in most dojos although most use seisha hicchu "True shooting, certain hitting"  
Setsuna preaches the shin-zen-bi to the other archers more then the seisha hicchu.


	2. Chapter 2

It really was like she had just traveled to a different world, the way everything here flowed, it was so much more peaceful then the hectic city she was from. Although she was still confused about where she was or had she had come about to be here. Shifting her geta to her other hand she pressed forward allowing herself to move further and further away from the well. She had been unlucky, little did she know she had chosen to move away from Kaede's Village instead of towards it. So she was slowly moving further and further away from Kagome and her group.

It was close to night by the time the female knew something was wrong. Surely if Kagome were here she would have run into her by now, the female couldn't have gotten that far especially in her condition. It was then the female decided she would have to settle down for the night, if she didn't she would surely end up getting lost or eaten by what ever animals lingered in the woods. A snapping sound caused her mind to whir, what kind of animals were here? What wildlife would she have to face? Ripping a swan's arrow from her quiver the female readied it keeping her bow low but pulled back so she could quickly raise, aim and fire. The bushes to her right began to shake as she ripped her arms up allowing a direct shot at what ever tore through the bushes. She wasn't ready for what she saw.

Tearing out from the bushes a small girl shrieked sprinting towards woman to cling to her legs, her small hands gripped her hakama tightly as she pointed towards the bushes again shrieking when a mutilated man stumbled out. The older woman pointed her index and middle finger releasing their grip on the bow string and sending the arrow straight into the man's neck. She watched as his hands flew to his neck gasping for a bit before he toppled over. The tug on her hakama caused the female to twist her head staring down at the small child.

"T-Thank you! May Rin stay with you tonight? Rin got lost..." Blinking her snowy hues the older woman nodded slinging her bow around her shoulder she scooped the small child up holding her as tightly as she could. It was the that tears began to burn the back of her eyes, seeing this small child, another human in this open land, made her realize just how alone and scared she really was. The older woman was pleased when Rin tightened her grip around her neck, snuggling in to her neck the child quickly fell asleep and she began moving her previous thoughts of making camp gone. She just wanted to get away from the corpse.

The sun had been in the sky for sometime before Rin opened her eyes squirming around in the females arms. Kneeling down she set the young girl down, a gasp passing her small lips as she pointed to the girls eyes. "What's wrong!?" A laugh passed her lips and she stood to her full height continuing her travels as the young girl trotted besides her. "Nothing is wrong dear, it is simply the color they chose." Her hues widened like she has just spoken a magic incantation, shaking her head she continued. "What's your name?" She pointed to her chest continuing, "Rin is Rin!" Laughing again she moved towards the sound of running water, she could boil some to drink and hopefully catch some fish. "My name is Setsuna, it is a pleasure to meet you Rin." Squealing with laughter the young girl darted in circles around her, "you speak like Lord Sesshomaru!" Setsuna arched an eyebrow looking down at the young girl, Lord Sesshomaru? Who in the world would teach her formalities like that? Then again she did speak in the third person. Shrugging she rounded the corner the river bubbling in to view.

Another squeal passed Rin's lips as she ran forward her bare feet splashing into the water with joy. Setting her bow down she began to move around, picking up small logs and branches that had fallen near the shore noticing that Rin quickly ran back to help her collect. Smiling at the young girl once they had the small fire started, Setsuna's hands raw from the twig twirling she bad been attempting. She had never wished for the lighter and first aid kit in her backpack now more then ever. Moving towards the shore she removed a few more swan's arrows snagging a few fish and recollecting her arrows. She was going to have to start planning ahead on when she would use them unless she wanted to run out. Rin joined her at the fire and the two began to chat about many things. Eventually Rin fell off to sleep and Setsuna followed behind, holding the girl tightly in her arms.

Morning came too quickly and Setsuna was beginning to regret her decision to keep her stiff muneate on. It was digging into her sides and she would have removed it at night if Rin had not been on top of her. The hakama and keikogi weren't as bad as she would have thought, the billowy sleeves and pant legs kept the wind moving up to cool her skin down but were long enough to keep her from getting burned. Still asleep Setsuna decided it would be best just to carry Rin as she had done the day before. Lifting herself carefully she adjusted her bow and the young girl so both were comfortable, she nudged the fire with her geta, both tabi and geta forced back on her feet when she had decided to carry the small girl.

It was another half day of walking before the young girl began to awaken and Setsuna mentally thanked the gods. She wasn't the lightest child and her arms were beginning to grow heavy. Setting the child down once again she rolled her shoulders trying to stretch the kinks from them. "Okaasan..." She blushed staring down at the small child, why on earth would she call her such things? "Yes dear?" Rin's smile reached from ear to ear as she giggled, happy the woman had accepted calling her mother. "When Lord Sesshomaru finds Rin, will you stay with Rin?" She rose her hand to the back of her head scrubbing it softly, "only if he will let me Rin." She nodded happily seeming to think that this Lord Sesshomaru was going to let her stay, shrugging Setsuna could only keep her mouth shut not wanting to ruin the small girls dreams.

As they walked they continued to talk, Setsuna found out much about little Rin. How she lost her parents, how Sesshomaru came by and saved her and all the adventures they've been on up until now when she was playing with someone named Jaken and the monster she killed scared the two apart. It seemed strange that a small girl would be allowed on such dangerous adventures and she would have to bring that up with this Sesshomaru character. Sighing she stared down at the young girl, "Rin..." Her small face twisted up towards her as she giggled, "Yes?" Crossing her arms over her chest she continued moving forward, wondering how to put her question. "Would...are you ever afraid?" Rin shrugged her small shoulders keeping up with the older woman's pace. "Sometimes Rin is scared, but Lord Sesshomaru always protects Rin." Quirking her eyebrow she continued with the conversation, "Take now for an example, are you fearful because your Lord is not around?" Rin came to a stop and Setsuna spun kneeling down to the girls eye level. "Rin is scared, but Rin has Setsuna-mama. Setsuna-mama will protect Rin." She collected the small girl in her arms once again holding her close, "of course I will protect you Rin."

"Rin."

The small girls head twisted around a squeal of delight tearing through her lips. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Ripping her self away from the older woman she tore across the area spinning around the males feet before standing in front of him. His golden hues narrowed in Setsuna's direction, if looks could kill she would have died instantly. Swallowing what ever fear she had she too moved towards the white haired male, stopping a few feet from the male she dipped her body over, showing at least some form of respect for the male in front of her. She watched his eyebrow arch and she paled, maybe she had done something disrespectful? Rin had told her all about this male, and what he ruled over. The more Rin talked of him the more she understood that he really was a Lord, it wasn't just a title.

"Who are you to take this Sesshomaru's Rin?" She felt the blood rush to her face as she blinked her hues in a confused stupor. Take...Take her? She had done no such thing though! She parted her lips to explain but Rin beat her to it, "Ney Ney Lord Sesshomaru! She saved me!" With that the small girl was off, telling her Lord of their small adventures with wild hand gestures and a few exaggerations that made the female wonder if the male would believe any of it. Yet as the small child rambled on his eyes never left hers. Cold golden hues reminded the female of the fossilized amber they held on display at the museum, both were glossy and beautiful, yet empty and useless. His hues did nothing more then see, and she could tell. Narrowing her own milky hues she matched the male's look, and to her shock a quick flash of surprise danced across his hues. A smile pulled on her lips as she removed her hues to stare at the small child chattering below the male, maybe his amber hues held something deep inside.

"Oh please Lord Sesshomaru!?" His hues fluttered down at the female for only a second before twisting back up towards the woman. It would be useful to have her around, only because Jaken appeared to do a terrible job about protecting the small child. This woman seemed to be able to pull her own weight as well, protecting herself and Rin from a demon possessed male is not an easy task let alone from the smell she was giving off she was scared. Although the fear stench had been there long before he had shown up. He sniffed again allowing the female's scent to burn his nose, quickly regretting he had done so. She smelt like the priestess who followed his younger brother, poisoned air, a thick burning smell, and harsh mixtures that nearly caused his eyes to water.  
Yet at the same time she smelt of sandalwood no doubt from the amount of time put in with the bow she had shifted to her hands, there was also another smell floating among the mixture yet the toxic mix was making it hard for him to smell.

A deep blush crossed the female's face as she heard the male's words, dipping her head quickly she gripped the bow in her hands allowing her soft deerskin yotsugake to squeak against the polished wood. She hadn't thought about it before, too panicked when she first arrived and too worried to protect Rin. Now that the male had said something though she felt very exposed and knew he was absolutely correct. She closed her hues as his words stung through her mind once again. _Only if she bathes._


	3. Chapter 3

She sunk to her face in the steaming water praising the gods that they had found a hot springs. It had only been a quick walk, the male apparently using his super smell to find the warm water and promptly forcing her and Rin into the water. She broke the surface pushing her hair from her face as she twisted her head watching Rin attempting the same feat. Wading over to the child she giggled as she floundered on the surface waving her hands towards her face and wailing that the water was just too hot. Turning the small girl around she placed her on her knee and allowed her slender fingers to work into the child's matted hair. It was obvious that the female wasn't used to washing her hair, the grease had begun to make dreadlocks of the poor girls head. Shaking her own head she continued her massage of the scalp wishing she had brought shampoo with her. The girl would benefit greatly from it. Satisfied that she had gotten as much dirt out of her hair as possible she spun the small girl around instructing her to scrub her body with her hands as hard as possible to remove herself of all the grit. Demonstrating herself Setsuna nearly rubbed her body raw trying to rid herself of the stench that had upset the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Splashing from the water Rin ran towards her lord shaking herself off like a dog before snatching the previously watched kimono from over the fire. She stumbled into the cloth before lazily throwing the obi around her waist and tearing off towards the man she followed. Setsuna nearly red stood from the water as well, it was obvious that the male wasn't going to leave to allow her to change and would leave her behind without hesitation if she refused to remove herself from the water. "Oh dear me..." Lifting herself from the water she adverted her eyes from the small group that sat near the fire her clothes hung over, of course they had to sit right where she needed to go. Quietly removing her clothes from the branch they had rested on she proceeded to don her undergarments, sliding on her underwear and snapping her bra into place. "Setsuna-mama..." She blinked a few times turning her attention towards the child that had left the warmth of the fire. "What are you wearing?" She nearly passed out as the blood rushed to her face, now noticing that not only Rin was looking at her but Jaken and Sesshomaru had turned their attention towards her as well. Jaken quickly turned away obviously not entertained with their ningen games, but Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance obviously wondering as well.

"W-Well, these are garments designed to protect me." She blushed as she bent over allowing Rin's small hands to poke the lacy fabric, "Rin thinks this wouldn't protect you at all!" She shrugged her shoulders before standing up donning her keikogi first using her own obi to hold the white material in place. "No Rin, you are correct. They are not meant to be used in battle though..." A quick flash of her running out to fight in just her lingerie brought a smile to her face, that would be a sight to see. "They are here to protect me from day-to-day use." Her hues widened as everything began to sink in, her hands shaking nervously as she tied her hakama in place. Moving quickly she removed the muneate from it's resting place slipping it over her head and jabbing her arms through their rightful places, she fumbled with the fasteners before fear overwhelmed her. This girl had never seen lingerie. This girl was wearing a kimono. This man was wearing a royal hakama and keikogi. This man had an imp following him. This imp was an imp.

A sudden wave blasted over her and Sesshomaru's head spun to stare at her, her sandalwood scent was strong and he was finally able to make out the smell he hadn't been able to earlier that morning. The soft smell of pine was now noticeable mixed in with the overwhelming stench of fear, stretching out his own demonic aura he touched the area around them satisfied that there were no demons and the human was not scared by that. His attention shifted towards the two ningen a sharp cry from Rin tore through his ears. With another burst of fear the older woman tumbled to the ground smashing her head against the soft grass and closing her hues. Exhaustion, fear and confusion rolling from her body in strong enough waves it wouldn't have surprised him if Rin smelt it. He turned his attention away from the ningen and back towards the fire she had built. If there was no threat present there was no reason for him to worry why she feared so much.

She awoke before the sun made its way into the sky, stretching out her sore muscles and slowly moving to upright herself the female tried to calm her spinning head. Stifling the yawn that tore past her lips she let her eyes fall over each in their party, Jaken despite how much he hated the girl had fallen asleep close to her, Rin sleeping a few inches away both snoring softly. A smile passed her lips as she watched the young girl sleeping, her body twisted and spread out. Her right foot twitching slightly, a threat to be kicked by anyone who tried to move her roughly. Rubbing the right side of her face she continued her count with the only person left, Sesshomaru. He was wide awake, his attention turned away from the group and towards the darkened sky her own eyes twisting upwards. The stars still shone brightly against their velvet backdrop and off to her right she could see the moon dipping towards the earth, readying itself for the milky kisses it was about to bestow.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" His name was whispered softly as she stood from where she had fallen the night before, her hands moving to her side to begin fastening her muneate in place. No acknowledgement was given and the girl fell silent, her hands now quickly darting back and forth across her chest, tightening her chest plate even more with each pass. When it was sufficient she lowered herself to her knees besides the Lord quietly, her attention drawn to his face studying his stoic expression. "Were you not going to ask this Sesshomaru a question?" Flushing she nodded her head, dipping it in a respectful manner before continuing. "If I am out of place please inform me," with a nod of his approval she swallowed hard continuing. "Do you know a young girl by the name of Kagome?" The twist of his head was enough for the female to finish with her question, there was no need to go into detail.

"Yes I know of the girl, she travels with my brother." A look of joy crossed the female's face as she opened her mouth to speak again he rose his hand silencing her immediately. "That is where you are out of place." She instantly dipped her head murmuring an apology, he was right, she had no place to ask him to take her to Kagome. She was only beside this male because she had been lucky enough to save Rin. If Rin had never gotten separated she would probably still be back in that forest wandering around by herself. Nodding she lifted her head a smile painting itself on her lips as the sky began to lighten only in the slightest. "Of course my deepest apologies my Lord." She tilted her head upwards as she closed her hues allowing the warmth from the inching sun to set into her skin. "Setsuna." Her smile widened into a toothy grin as she turned her head towards the male, "we have never had a proper introduction besides Rin shouting both our names. My name is Setsuna." It seemed to dawn on him what she was doing and just as she expected his attention turned away from her and back towards the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I tell you something?" A soft hnn was all she heard, and knowing it was all the answer she would ever get she continued. "I am not from around here, I live in a place so very far away." She felt the warm tears brim at the back of her eyes again as she swallowed the lump crawling in her throat. "I have no family there, burying myself in studies and etiquette classes." The emotions pushed forward and hot tears began spilling down her cheeks, her formal manner of speaking slipping in and out. "I dunno if I'll ever see my home again." She sniffled bringing her hands up to her face burying the warm flesh into her cold palms. "If I'm stuck here...m-may...I...may I.." She sobbed over and over again, her small body shaking with each one and Sesshomaru sat there horrified as the female fell to pieces in front of him.

After a few moments the female steeled herself rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands as she shook her head violently almost as if she was shaking the emotions from her mind. "I apologize my Lord, my emotions got the better of me." She bent forward, her palms pressing against the grass and her forehead against the back of her hand. "If I never see my home again, may I stay with you and Rin?" He stood the small stirrings from Rin and Jaken signalling their anticipated awakening, his amber hues shifted down to the girl bowing beneath him and disgust took over his features. A whimper from Rin caused the girl to shoot up, rocketing towards the small girl as she cradled her awake with soft sounds and whispers. Disgust faded quickly from his face as a fascination of the female bloomed in his mind. She had broken down completely in front of him, and was now tending to another? This female was full of surprises. Moving past the female that now stood gathering her quiver and bow he whispered just loud enough for her ningen ears to hear.

"Do as you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

So I've forgotten to put disclaimers on the last three chapters x  
Two of those were written in an airport so in all honesty that was the last thing I was thinking about.  
But here we go...

No I don't own Inuyasha or any other character besides Setsuna.  
Welp. On with the story!

* * *

With Inuyasha and the Gang.

* * *

Kagome had vaulted up the well faster then she had thought possible, taking off towards Kaede's village at light speed. She was too terrified to stay around and wait to see if Setsuna had followed her down the well. As the rice fields pulled into view Kagome's mind began to think rationally for once, neither Souta nor Shippo had been able to get down the well so why on earth would Setsuna? Doubt littered her thoughts the possibility of the portal remaining open because she had jumped through seconds before hadn't crossed the female's mind until now.

Slowing her pace she chewed nervously on her bottom lip, should she go back to the well and check? See if Setsuna was standing at he bottom of the well or climbing out in a dazed stupor like she had done when she had first arrived? Thinking of the older woman's personality Kagome wouldn't put it past her to climb the well and immediately begin a search for herself. Groaning she shifted the large backpack she had brought, maybe she would be lucky! Maybe Setsuna didn't jump but stared in the blue glow of the well dazed and questioning her mental state. Surely she would have stumbled back up the stairs in her geta and-she let another groan pass her lips. If only she had heard the loud smack of the wood against stone earlier, she would have hid or at least talked to the female chasing her away before returning to the past.

Kagome felt the blood rush to her face as she recalled the female's worried look. She had been almost desperate as she flung herself across the shrine grounds after Kagome, the fear painted on her face as she watched her tumble into the well. She remembered the woman's near demonic speed as she flew herself from the well's doors to the well itself. She had only seen that look on Inuyasha when she was in serious trouble. Her blush darkened as she shook her head, her classmate had just been worried about her and who wouldn't be? Here she was supposedly on death's doorstep yet she was outside jumping into wells.

Stumbling into Kaede's hut she plopped herself down earning bizarre looks from the rag tag group she traveled along with. Suddenly she was filled with emotions, the adrenaline from the scare before hand pushing her feelings forward. Here before her were her best friends, her other family, her true love. She flushed as she let her brown hues float over them. Sango and Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha, each member meaning so much to her. Sighing happily she drifted off into her own thoughts the rest of the group murmuring amongst themselves on what had happened. Shrugging in confusion to each other they decided to let it be for now and get some rest. Kagome had come back late so there would be no use in leaving now when it was sure to get dark in a few hours.

Kagome awoke flustered and in a thin layer of sweat, the sun was already crawling into the sky and there was a gnawing feeling in her gut. Something was wrong and she had to find out what. Stumbling to her feet she pushed herself outside, raising her hand to shield her face from the bright morning sun. Seeing her awakened state Inuyasha dropped from the trees approaching the drowsy woman. "You alright Kagome?" Stumbling forward her hands gripped his sleeves her hues twisting up towards his face in desperation. "Please I need to go home." A frown tugged on his lips as he stared down at her, normally he would fight every inch of the way but Kagome normally didn't look or act like this. Scooping the female up in his arms he bounded off towards the well, Sango and Miroku close behind Shippo and Kirara a little further back.

Kagome had grown more anxious with every leap the half-demon took so when the well came into sight she tore off towards the wooden ledge her head twisting from side to side looking for any sign the female came out before she threw herself over. A soft sniffing came from behind her and she spun around her brown hues locking onto Inuyasha immediately. "W-what!? What do you smell?" He shrugged scratching at the back of his head with his clawed fingers. "A new scent, kinda foresty, but smells more like your time with all the poisons in the air." Her hues shot open as she sat heavily against the ledge of the well. A new scent? That could only mean that Setsuna had found her way into this time. Her nightmare flashed before her eyes and she cringed.

_"Kagome!" The older woman ran forward scooping the dreamer into her arms and holding her tightly. She was wearing her archery gear just as she had the day she followed her into the well. Behind her stood a blurry image of a few others, whom ever she had found after leaving the well apparently. "Kagome I am so pleased to see you again! Oh wait!" Snapping her fingers the female darted off towards the others, growing blurry as she moved away. Rising her hand she rubbed at her face, shocked to find it wet with tears the blur removing itself with every pass of her hand. Setsuna was bounding back now her arrows rattling in her quiver her body now blocking out the nearly clear figures behind her. Kagome watched in wonder as her hand dove into her quiver pulling out a small light blue box adorned with a white ribbon. "This is the reason I followed you in the first place, a gift for you." She watched as tan beautiful hands held out the box only to have a thick liquid travel from down her arms staining not only her palms but the small box she held. Tilting her head up a silent scream passed her lips. A thin blade jutted from the female's neck, a sad smile painted on her lips as her milky hues grew dark. Blood spilled from her neck staining her keikogi a dark red. Watching in horror as the blade retreated from her neck Sesshomaru stood behind her. Grunting the male smacked his sword against the ground the blood flicking from the blade allowing the demon lord to sheath his weapon._

"S-Sesshomaru! Why would you do such a thing!" Her fury bubbled up as the male turned stepping over the female, his boots crushing the female's hands and the small box that would have been gifted to her. She came face to face with a pair of malicious golden hues as his icy voice dripping in poison answered the female with words she should have expected. "She was simply in the way." Turning sharply he stepped on the female again before retreating into the background the group that had been there before most likely slain as well. Sobbing she dropped to her knees her fingers delicately plucking the small box from the girls hands and setting it to the side, wanting to hold onto the girl while she could.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome could hear the fear in her own voice as she turned towards the red clad boy, "which way is her scent? We need to find her...she came in after me." It took a few moments before the female saw the realization hit the boy like a ton of bricks, "you mean someone followed you in here!" She swallowed hard before nodding her head. "I didn't know if it was certain before but now I know she did. Please, we need to find her!" The group all exchanged nods before Inuyasha threw up his hands in defeat. They would have to take another detour from collecting the jewel shards and go on a mercy mission again. Spinning on his heel he took off in the opposite direction they had come motioning for the others to follow him, he would take his sweet ass time in finding the girl until Kagome told him to pick up the pace. Maybe if they arrived too late they wouldn't have to worry about her. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he turned around yanking Kagome onto his back and shooting off into the trees, a burst of fire behind him signalling that Kirara had grown and Sango, Shippo and Miroku were close behind. The thought that had filled his head before now filled him with dread. It wasn't something he would think of, it was something his brother would have thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting when the small girl let a loud yawn fall from her lips. A soft smile spread to Setsuna's as she picked up the small girl cradling her to her chest. Again the small child had chattered away all day filling the girl in on their adventures. Several times she had hear the small imp mutter something about filthy ningen but was always silenced by a side glance from the man. Small hands patted her face ripping her stare from their leader and down towards the child. "Did you know Lord Sesshomaru is a dog?" She bit down hard on her tongue trying not to burst into a fit of giggles, her milky hues seemed to glow as she responded to the girl. "Oh really?" The amusement was obvious, laced thickly in her voice the man in question veered to the right setting himself against a tree as allowing Jaken to scramble and set up a fire.

Lowering herself to a tree across from Sesshomaru, Setsuna caught his eye this time allowing the laugh to pass her lips. "Lord Sesshomaru, please excuse my laughter but what on earth does Rin mean?" He rose a striped wrist flicking his silver locks over his shoulder, "She means as she said. I am a Daiyoukai. An Inuyoukai Lord of the West." She felt her face burn as she blinked stupidly across from him, Lord of the West? No one had claimed such titles for centuries! A small gear whirred in the back of her head as the pieces fell together she had to be sometime in the Sengoku Period, demons, kimonos and wide open land? It just had to be! Her jaw dropped as she brought her palm to her face keeping it there. How on earth did she manage to transport back in time? Was this where Kagome was when she was claiming to be ill?

Muttering softly to herself she shook her head, she just had to be strong there was no use in crying again. Relaxing back into the tree she closed her eyes allowing her energy to seep across the small area, wrapping around the child and imp it hesitated before approaching the demon. His power was immense, causing her own to withdraw in fright and spread out in a protective blanket around herself. It wad then her energy whipped behind her picking up the small movements of tainted energy moving at high speeds towards them. Quickly setting Rin to the side she drew her bow another swan feather poised above her index finger. Her gloved fingers drew back upon the string holding it tightly and allowing the wood to audibly groan from the stress. She felt the beast approaching and just before it breached the area she released the bow sending it flying into the darkness. A screech was heard and the imp quickly scuttled away bringing back the news of a slain very small demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You are a priestess?" A snort passed Setsuna's lips as she turned shaking her head, "Oh no, I student teach the archery club at my school." Furrowing his brows he stood motioning for the girl to raise her weapon. "Can you focus energy?" She shrugged her shoulders motioning that she didn't know. A scowl found its way to the males lips as he continued. "Fire an arrow at me. This time focus all your energy to wrap around the arrow itself." Nodding her head she did as she was told bringing the bow out in front of her ans docking an eagle arrow this time. Drawing the bow string as far back as it could go she listened for the wood to speak to her once again. When the audible sound was heard she unlocked herself pouring her energy into the arrow before releasing it to fly towards the male. The second her fingers released the bow string a brilliant pink light engulfed the arrow blinding the woman for a moment. The daiyoukai side stepped, a growl rumbling in his throat as he watched the arrow sink into the bark of the tree. "You're a priestess." Setsuna's eyes widened with shock as she moved forward her fingers rubbing against the rough bark. Had she really driven the arrow nearly all the way through the tree? Shivering she pulled her fingers away from the brown feathers, lifting the quiver over her head her face saddened as she took count. There were still some left but she knew the count would continue to dwindle. There were ten swan's left, five hawk and four eagle. Her fingers brushed over the smooth bamboo before setting the quiver and her bow to the side.

"You are different from the priestess that follows my brother." She twisted her head towards the male, confusion twisting on her face before she connected the two, Kagome had to be the priestess he was talking about. "I am much different then those I know." A smile painted on her lips as she repositioned herself onto her knees sitting properly across from him. "I attend two classes most do not," she rose her hand curling all but her index finger into a fist. "My first class is called Cram School. I attend to further my education, so I know much more then others my age." Extending her thumb her hand resembled that of a small kid, pretending to fire a gun into the air. "The second is an etiquette class. It was there I picked up this way of speaking, as well as the manners I know today." She dipped her body over, "so I do apologize if my respect is not always shown."

He let another 'hn' pass his lips and the female righted herself, her hues gazing over the male with curiosity. He was so cold, most of the times she felt as if he hated her beyond belief, yet he would sit here and listen to her ramble with out one harsh word. "Lord Sesshomaru, if I may." His eyebrow arched turning his head slightly allowing the female to continue. "What was your past like?" A flash of red filled his hues and the female watched as he turned away quickly rising to his feet and stalking away from the girl. Sighing heavily she rose to her own feet, now it was time to go and grovel for forgiveness. Moving to where the small toad lay she knelt down softly shaking him awake. The look of disgust all to apparent to the human.

"Jaken, I know you dislike me, but would you please watch Rin? I have upset Lord Sesshomaru and must go ask for forgiveness." A small crack filled the area as his two headed staff connected harshly with the top of her head. "You do not ask! You filthy ningen! You must beg on hands and knees for my great Lords forgiveness!" Sighing heavily a weary look stole over her appearance and she nodded her head. "Yes, yes Jaken, I will beg. Would you please watch Rin?" The imp let a 'hmph' pass his lips..or was it a beak? The 'hmph' passed what ever they were waving the female away with a small clawed hand, she dipped her head a smile turning her lips. "Thank you Jaken." With that she stood up slipping her quiver over her head and shouldering her bow trotting off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone.

It took her a few moments before the white fur of his tail could be seen through the trees. Following the retreating item the female pushed forward, small twigs extended from the bushes snipped at her exposed flesh. Not sharp enough to cut through the skin they left nasty red swells where they had clung to her. Bushing her way past the last low hanging branch she moved forward awed by what she saw. There stood Lord Sesshomaru over looking a cliff, the sliver of a moon hanging in the sky above him. She nearly punched herself in the face, it was like something out of one of the shounen manga she had tried to read. The cheesy storyline and overly dramatic characters were sickening to the female.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry I upset you." Dropping to her knees the female once again rested her head against the back of her hands, her palms rubbing against the soft grass. She bit her tongue as Jaken's words came to her mind, why on earth would she have to beg for his forgiveness. Standing to her feet she shook her head, "No." The word caused the male to turn back, his eyes narrowed daring her to move. "While I am sorry for what ever I have done to upset you, I will not beg for forgiveness. I do not know what upsets you and will not beg for something I had no idea would cause you such turmoil." Her fists clenched as she narrowed her own hues, the light from the moon giving them an unearthly glow. "Hate me and despise me all you want, I was only trying to know the Lord I follow better." She turned to move yet suddenly found her back pressed against very rough bark a clawed hand wrapped around her throat. She hadn't even seen the male move and yet here he was pushing her up by her throat against a tree, her feet kicking hanging still below her.

"You will watch your tongue or I will cut it out." She narrowed her hues as she listened to him, vile thoughts blooming in her mind. Her mouth had opened and was spilling words before her mind and reasonable thinking was able to keep it shut. "Cut it out? Dear Lord I beg you to try! I have done nothing worthy of such a punishment." She gasped pitifully as his hand tightened cutting off what little air supplies she had. Her mouth began to open and close her lungs gasping for what little air they could her hues watching the male's slightly reddened ones inches from her face. Pushing her energy forward she charged it with as much will to live as she could earning a release from the male as she crumpled pitifully to the ground at this feet. Heaving in air she snapped her head up poison dripping from her mouth as the lack of oxygen clouded her mind. "No wonder you are alone! The imp that worships the ground you walk on gets a daily beating from you and the small child has no conscious to tell her what you do is wrong!" She stood to her feet, the hand not around her throat moved to grip the tree behind her. "I only wondered of the man I called my Lord, and I am punished for such? You have allowed me to stay for Rin and for that I thank you. From now on I will only be here for Rin, I will have nothing more to do with you!"

She turned to leave his arm suddenly blocking her way, placing both hands on the white clothed appendage she shoved the force she met was like that of a wall. Spinning with hate in her hues she narrowed her own glass eyes to match the vicious stare of his blood red ones. "You will kneel and beg for your life wench." Her spirit now engulfed with flames had boosted her pride, and now she would only fall if forced, there was no way she would kneel and hurt her pride just because he said so. Jabbing her index finger against his chest she shoved her face as close as she could to the male's their noses inches away from touching. "It is time you listened to someone other then the two that worship you." Snarling the male shoved back against her, his chest smashing into hers and causing her to stumble back into the tree. It was only then that she realized how tall the male actually was. Her head reaching the top of his armor, the spikes on either side pinning her to her place, she hadn't even realized he had bent over to match her tiptoed stance before. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she continued. "You are scared! Obviously something in your past has caused you to block out all desire for physical and emotional interaction!" His mouth parted but she fired before he had the chance, "do not _dare _tell me that Rin is acceptable. The poor girl does not even realize how emotionless you are!" Worming her hands up she placed them against his chest shoving with all her might, but none of her energy.

Pressing forward the male trapped her hands between her muneate and the cold steel at the top of his armor. A soft hiss passed her lips before he let a sharp snarl pass his. Her hues snapped up to his eyes, still narrowed and filled with as much distaste as she could harbor, which in all honesty was hard. As much as she wished she could hate the male she couldn't, she felt sorry for him. She wanted to help him. He pressed forward again the sharp pain on her wrists causing her to glare more intently at the male. "Do not try to analyze me you will be wrong at every step. Your tongue has caused your troubles to grow." Shifting the male dug his nails into her neck once more tossing her to the ground before climbing on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Removing his hand from her neck he dug his knees into her forearms a sharp cry passing her lips the feeling of helplessness overwhelming her. His hues glowed a dangerous green and in a moment the spiked shoulder piece from his armor landed heavily upon her chest another cry ripping through her. Struggling she watched in horror as two things donned on her, the first was that he only had one arm. Something she should have known right off the bat was just now coming to her. The second was that he was wrapping the metal around her neck, the cold steel stretching from her chin to shoulders and would make it very hard for her to look down. Lifting his hips and knees from her momentarily he flipped the female over, she could feel the spikes digging into the ground and the pressure against her throat caused her to choke. She could see the glow from his fingers behind her and felt the metal around the back of her neck heat before he rose again.

She lifted herself just enough to relieve the pressure from her neck before his hand gripped the back of her keikogi lifting her to her feet he spun her around, amber hues boring into her own. "You are my sureibu now. The collar you wear proves it, disobey me and I will force you to wear it longer." Her jaw dropped as the male spoke her own voice barely above a whisper stammering from her mouth. "S-Sureibu!? Surely...surely you are joking my Lord..." She knew before she had even finished the sentence that it was a stupid question, there was no way this male would even joke. Swallowing the lump that grew in her throat she bit her lip fighting the tears that burnt in the back of her eyes. "Well _my Lord, _let my first act as your _slave_ be this." Her palm smashed against his face and she quickly turned on her heel moving back towards the campsite, afraid Rin would wake to find her gone. She felt a hand slither around her waist as the male lifted her from the ground moving swiftly to kneel he draped her over his knee his hand delivering a rather painful smack to her bottom before releasing her and moving in front of the female.

Now with a crushed pride, a bruising bottom, an incredibly stiff neck and tears streaming down her face she followed after the demonic man. Yet what boggled her the most was what she was feeling. Even after everything the male had just done to humiliate and crush her spirit, she still harbored no hate, only pity in herself and the man. She just wanted to heal him, make him realize there were other ways to go about things. Letting a soft sigh pass her lips she followed a few steps behind the male, sitting besides him only after he sat himself and falling into a painful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke early the next morning, once again the stars still littered the sky and the two small beings of the group lay fast asleep. She knew Sesshomaru was awake with out even looking. Rising her hands to her head she pressed against her forehead strongly, trying to push the migraine from her head, it would do her no good if she couldn't tolerate Rin's loud voice. Shifting she finally opened her hues letting the milky orbs take in the sight around her. She still sat in the same place she had fallen asleep the night before, right besides the Demon Lord that had caused her so much pain. She could feel the heat from his body and she slowly twisted her head, letting the male come into her peripheral vision. His hues were glued upwards once again and yet she knew he could see and hear everything she was doing. Letting a small sigh pass her lips she parted them speaking in a soft whisper, "good morning my Lord Sesshomaru." Dipping her head she found her range of movement had increased dramatically from the night before.

Slowly rising her hand once more she placed it against the cool metal around her neck. The old piece of armor had adjusted itself to her neck quite wonderfully, shrinking in size considerably the metal band now sat more like a choker around her neck. The large spikes that had kept her from doing much were now small enough she could tilt her head with out fear of impaling herself. It was more like a dog collar then anything else. She could feel the soft vibration coming from the metal, the heat burning into her skin. It was intense enough that she could easily cry, yet she had to be strong, if she started crying now there would be no stopping her. A thought crossed her mind and she twisted her head towards the male, her sight quickly narrowing in on his armor and a gasp passed her lips. "M-My Lord!" Shifting the female crawled to sit in front of him, her hands reaching out to ghost over his armor before withdrawing to her side. "My Lord, your armor is completely fixed!" He hnned before twisting his head down to stare at the female that had previously been invading his thoughts.

He had expected such a different reaction, he had expected her to wake up screaming, spitting at him and refusing to speak to him, cursing his life and spending the day going out of her way to avoid him. Yet here she was...smiling at him like the bruises around her neck weren't there, like the collar around her neck wasn't burning. He wondered if she could see the blossoming dark spots on her neck if she would treat him differently, if she could see the way she looked tattered and torn, abused and broken, would she still smile at him? He wondered what she would do if he struck her again, would she continue to crawl back to him? Or would she one day have enough and leave?

He watched as she withdrew her hand and his thoughts shifted again, had she just tried to touch him? Why didn't he feel disgusted at that thought? Was it possibly because he was growing soft? Was he beginning to think of the woman as he did for Rin? Shaking the thoughts from his mind his gold hues narrowed in on her again, she was talking about something, no doubt his armor, yet he didn't know. Those damned eyes of hers kept him from knowing anything about her. He found it so easy to read people, watching their fidgets and where their eyes went and he knew exactly what they were thinking, and yet here was this priestess with her snowy hues. He couldn't tell anything about her, and maybe that's why he needed to dominate her so badly. She had come when he was in a bad position, and after asking such a personal question he had to do something to please his inner beast and reassert his authority, putting a collar on her was the only thing he could think of.

Mentally growling he let his vision drift downwards to her bruised and battered neck where the metal stood shining against her dark skin. What would she do if she found out the true meaning of the collar? If she found out that it really meant - Torn from his thoughts he watched the female stand, tuning back in he realized that Rin and Jaken were beginning to awaken and being the motherly being she was she would be there when Rin awoke. Grumbling he stood to his feet allowing himself to prepare for the journey they would no doubt have today as well.

She stood a smile painted on her lips, she knew he hadn't listened to most of what she had said, he had probably tuned her out the first chance he had gotten. That wasn't the point though, his eyes had never drifted away and that meant in some way he cared enough to pretend like he was listening. With new hope in her chest she listened to Rin jabber on about her new addition, mentioning how she was so incredibly lucky to have something like that. Setsuna couldn't help but giggle at the girls excitement, she knew to Rin it was a gift from Sesshomaru, yet to her it was a reminder that he had overpowered her, and she was his sureibu until he decided otherwise. Lifting the child onto her feet she brushed the back of her kimono off and sent her forward towards Jaken and Sesshomaru. Her hands moved to her feet, the swollen extremities sore to the touch. Carefully removing her geta and tabi she hissed the swollen red skin where her geta straps had been looked very unpleasant. Setting her geta to the side she carefully folded her tabi and placed them on top of her wooden sandals, a quick goodbye to the shoes that had done her well she stood painfully before hobbling after the three that had already left.

It was beginning to get harder to walk, in all honesty she was surprised she had made it this far, the pain was near unbearable. Biting down hard on her bottom lip she pushed forward her teeth quickly sinking into the soft pink flesh. Rin was up in front with Jaken pestering the poor imp by chasing him around their ever flawless Lord. She knew she was bleeding, the copper taste had long since filled her mouth and her lip was beginning to grow slick and warm. None had bubbled over yet, but she knew if she didn't wipe or suck her lip clean soon it would quickly spill over. She found a hand wrapped around her neck quickly her body jolting sidewise as she was drug harshly out of sight from Jaken and Rin the two paralyzed with fear for what the Lord was going to do. "K-Kyah!" She ripped her teeth from her lip allowing the cry to pass and she felt the blood spill, dripping slowly from her lip to the leather muneate. She was at least glad of that, she would much rather the red liquid fall on the leather then her white keikogi.

"Why are you bleeding?" She lifted her vision allowing the male's reddened hues to come into her sight and she swallowed hard. The last time she saw them flicker red like this was...A soft growl from the male caused the female to jump, his finger brushing against her lip scrubbing the blood from her lip and ungracefully across her cheek. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he lowered himself his clawed hand digging into her right foot ripping it from underneath her. Loosing her balance she quickly fell to her ass landing with a soft thump she watched in utter horror as he twisted her foot in his hands. Great, here was her perfect Lord looking at her swollen, and now that she could see them, bleeding feet. She tugged her foot softly trying to release it from his grip, the nails dug in deeper and a hiss passed her lips. "Answer this Sesshomaru." Blushing she blinked her hues, he had asked her a question hadn't he? "B-bleeding? My Lord, my deepest apologies. I was not aware I was bleeding, I apologize if the smell bothered you. The geta I had previously worn were not for the pace of walking we had been doing. They are simply for standing or light walking." She tugged her foot again but the male was faster then her.

Scooping her up in his arm she fit a bit too perfectly against his chest, fearing she would fall she threw her arms around the male the blood in her face now thick enough her coloring was nearly that of a tomato. His hand sat just bellow her butt on the height of her thigh, it was awkward to have his hand that high, not to mention when he was pressing her against his body so that she wouldn't topple from his grip. Swallowing hard she watched the fur that normally drug behind him shifting wrapping around his waist and her to keep her fastened more tightly. Twisting her face away from the male she dug it deeply into his fur, she was never going to live this down. "You will tell me if you are hurt again." She felt the burn around her neck increase and she let a gurgled agreement pass her lips before she closed her hues and slipped into an unexpected slumber.

He had smelt her blood from her feet long before the blood had spilt from her lip., the copper scent stained with something toxic. It was unlike the toxins that had plagued her scent before, these toxins were good and nearly sent him mad at the first smell. When the blood had finally spilled onto her armor he had nearly torn her to pieces then, the burning grew white hot in his stomach and he only assumed he wanted to kill her. What else would he want to do? Now here she lay pressed against his body and the male was forced to rethink his decisions. What had possessed him to lift the girl as he did? Why did he care that her feet were cracked and bleeding? Why did he care enough to pick her up? Suppressing a growl he tightened his grip on the ningen, his nails pressing against the fat of her thigh, why did he like carrying her so much? Forcing the thought from his mind he moved forward breaking the treeline and emerging into the group.

"S-Setsuna-mama! Lord Sesshomaru is she okay!?" He twisted his attention towards the young child with him and huffed, "Yes Rin she is fine, she is simply asleep." Jaken was quick to respond waddling towards the much larger demon. "My Lord shall I call Ah-Un to carry her? Someone of your status shouldn't have to carry a filthy ningen wench!" Simply ignoring the toad he continued walking Rin quickly picking up the hint and following after her Lord a smile brimming on her face at the sight of her Setsuna-mama wrapped in her Lord Sesshomaru's arms. It looked like things were getting better between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke once again before the sun had risen, much earlier than her earlier mornings seeing as the moon was still high in the sky. Shifting she pushed her body towards the heat source she had woken up with. It was deliciously pleasant to be waking near something as warm as this was, compared to the prior nights when she would wake alone. Her clothes would be crisp from the temperature drop that had occurred and moving in them would only cause her discomfort until she warmed them up. Yet for some reason, even though it was still night she was ridiculously warm. Mumbling softly to herself she opened her hues, an assault of white entering her vision and she quickly closed them afraid she had woken staring into the sun. A gear clicked in her mind and she slowly opened her hues again, how could the sun be out if it was dark everywhere else? She could still hear the soft howls of wolves and the chirps of crickets, so clearly with out the loud chatter of birds the sun still had to be down. She slowly twisted her head, trying to rid her vision of the mass of white, what came into sight though wasn't what she had even dared to imagine. His face was twisted down this time, his golden hues staring straight into her white ones. Blushing ferociously she began to twist trying to free herself from his one-armed grip, her arm freed itself from its fluffy captor and the chill hit her hard. Gasping softly she withdrew her arm quickly back towards her chest her hues closed tightly, the nights had never seemed this cold before!

"Do you enjoy this Sesshomaru's warmth?" Again blood pooled to her cheeks and she shifted allowing herself to realize that she was indeed cradled in his lap, her head resting on the fluff that fell over his shoulder, said fluff draped around her body in a makeshift blanket. "M-My Lord...I-I do hope I-I am not offending you..." She motioned with her head to where she sat and he hnned, "I would not let you use my warmth if I was against such action." His gaze hardened and she nodded understanding the silent meaning behind what he said. Tonight was a special occasion, she had ruined her feet and he had been forced to carry her. She had fallen asleep on him and he had allowed others to know of such fact, but if she was to do it again she would have to make sure no one knew of the action. Letting a large grin take over her face she buried it back into the warm fur her small hand rising to grip the white material just above his armor.

Stiffening he looked down at the woman, why on earth had he just allowed such actions? Why had he just approved for future contact? A scowl crossed his lips as he watched her bury her face into his tail. Why on earth was he allowing this woman to do this? Was it the damned collar he had put on her? Was it making him soft in the process? She was a priestess for Kami's sake, she was supposed to go out of her way to kill Youkai like himself. Staring at the girl who had fallen back into slumber he wished more now for his other arm then he ever had before, what he wouldn't give to be able to brush the ebony locks from her face so he could see it. Resting his head back against the bark of the tree he closed his hues allowing himself to fall into a very light sleep.

His golden hues opened just as the sun was peaking the horizon. Shock overcame his body as he realized he had actually fallen asleep. Although it had only been for a short time, having been aware of most everything through out the night he couldn't remember a few things. Like how the female had managed to get closer to him. Shifting slightly he quirked his head, the female had at some point wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down on top of her. Some how they had rolled to where he lay on his side, his arm and tail wrapped tightly around her body. He was surprised that she hadn't impaled herself on his armor, her head was inches away from the sharp metal. How had he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with this girl in his arms? Comfortable enough to actually cling to her in his sleep? He would have to take that blasted collar off the first chance he got. The spike of energy from Rin signaled the male it was time to get up, the child would be waking soon and he would never live it down if he stayed like this. Removing his arm and tail from around the female he hesitated for a moment before lifting himself to his feet, adjusting the ribbon that hung around his waist he crouched over shaking the female awake before removing himself from her presence standing at the other edge of camp.

Yawning quietly the female rose to her feet wobbling a bit from the soreness on her feet. While the skin had healed it was still soft and sore, at least it would hold together enough for her to be able to walk. Beeming brightly she stole a glance at the male out of the corner of her eye a small blush staining her cheeks as she looked away, thoughts from last night seeping into her brain. She glanced again, only to find to her surprise that he was looking at her with his eyes narrowed, a sudden wave of realization hit her and her cheeks burned a deeper color. Snapping her hands to her cheeks she rubbed her palms against the smooth skin, he could smell her embarrasment! Shooting him an embarrassed look she mouthed an apology to the male before tending to the now awoken Rin.

There she was surprising him once again. Of course he could smell her embarrassment, the rush of blood to her face was just an added hint to any lesser demons on what she was feeling exactly. Embarrassment and excitement to a lesser demon could be confused, he was Sesshomaru though, a Daiyoukai and could easily smell every change the female's body went through. Inhaling deeply he mentally stored her scent, it was far more pleasant then most others. The mixture of pine and sandalwood perfect for who she was. Although, a scowl threatened his face as he watched the female retrieve the bow and quiver Rin had carried the previous day, she hadn't been able to shoot anything lately.

A laugh passed her lips as she placed a kiss on the small girl's forehead, "Oh Rin dear, you carried these for me?" Nodding happily Setsuna took her bow and quiver from the smaller girl, "that is very kind of you!" Another kiss to her forehead and a hug before the female stuck her arm through the quiver placing it around her neck and around her back. Her bow was next, sitting happily on her shoulder she allowed Rin's hand to wrap around her's and the pair began moving towards the demon lord, Jaken already standing by his lord's side in utter impatience. She was beginning to grow fond of the imp. While it was annoying to be constantly called a ningen, a ningen wench, filthy ningen, or the combination of a filthy ningen wench, she could see why he was good to have around. He really did love his lord, it was obvious to anyone with eyes. Loyal and honesty he would try his best to please his master, even if it meant doing something he wasn't too fond of like babysitting Rin. A perfect dog-like companion for a dog lord.

Twisting her head towards the brightening sky she watched in awe as the sun began to color the sky, an amazing brilliance of mixture filling the sky. It was almost impossible to see the sky like she had the past few days, the array of color and the mass amount of stars as she fell asleep at night, neither were present in the future. High buildings and air and light pollution kept anyone from really enjoying the beauty around them. She felt a tug on her hand and twisted her head down agreeing to Rin's game of tag the two took off, spiraling around the male members in their group she let a laugh pass her lips. Rin was surprisingly good at this game, she wondered if Kagome had taught the younger girl this, or if it had already been around.

A few more games of tag and the small child was gasping for air, her small hands clinging to the white cloth of her keikogi. Setsuna smiled hugging the girl tightly again before turning her attention away from the now napping child towards her quiet Lord. She wanted to ask him so many things, yet with Jaken wobbling by his side she knew he wouldn't answer anything she said. He was cold and quiet when others were awake but cold and semi-talkitive when the pair was alone. The hair immediately stood up on the back of her neck and she twisted her head to the side, a small tornado wobbling back and forth was headed their way, yet Sesshomaru seemed completely unfazed by it. Her fear spiked and the lord in question turned motioning for her to walk by his side. Nodding her head she quickened her step falling besides the male she watched as the tornado ripped into the clearing. "He should continue." Blinking in confusion she squinted, what did he mean by 'he' should continue'? It became very clear when the twister stopped and the male inside did exactly the opposite of what Sesshomaru had expected.

"Well well well! What do we have here? Mutt-face's brother and h-hey now! Who's this!?" The male was in front of her before she had time to register what he had said, ripping a hand from around Rin he held it tightly his blue hues boring into her white ones. "Who are you!? Rivaling Kagome's beauty!" Tightening his grip on her hand she spoke softly trying her best just to rid herself of this male. "My name is Setsuna, and you are?" He had no time to answer when two more men came sprinting into the area out of breath and from the looks of it beaten beyond belief. Gripping the sleeping child she shook her hand free of the man's grip and approached the two newcomers.  
"A-are you two alright? You look very worn out." She extended a hand patting the fur wrapped around his shoulder she smiled kindly. "O-Oh ya, K-Koga just runs too fast." Laughing sheepishly he scrubbed the back of his head ruffling his short white hair. "I'm Hakkaku, this is Ginta." He jabbed his thumb towards the other and she smiled nodding to the mohawk male. "My name is Setsuna, it is a pleasure to meet you both." The two looked back and forth between each other before huddling together whispering about something. Giggling softly she turned moving back towards the men she had flown from earlier to check on the new pair. "My apologies my Lord." Dipping her head she shifted Rin so the child was sitting more on her hip so she could move a bit more. "Lord? You mean you follow this dog?" Koga jabbed his thumb towards Sesshomaru and she heard a few yelps from Ginta and Hakkaku, so they were smart enough not to mess with him? It figured the two following the loud mouthed male would have enough common sense to keep their mouths shut and stay in line around him. She watched his blue eyes narrow as he moved close to her body, his face inches away from her's and she felt herself blush again. Why on earth was every male so tall here? Sure he wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru but he was still a good head taller than her. Sticking his face in the crook of her neck the female nearly passed out, what on earth was he doing to her!? She could hear the male sniffing and watched as his hand left his side fiddling with the burning metal around her throat, it was then she felt his tongue drag from the base of the collar up to her ear.

Slamming her free hand against his chest she managed to push he male back slightly, cranking her arm again her palm smashed against the side of his face, a loud smack echoing through the small area. "I ask of you to never do that again!" Shoving the male away she brushed past him moving to stand closer to her quiet lord. "Well well! You're even fiestier then Kagome! I must let her know my heart is being tugged towards another! Oh cruel fate! We shall meet again dear Setsuna!" With that he tore off in his twister Ginta and Hakkaku waving a polite goodbye to the female before tearing off after him. She dug her forehead into her palm as she let a long sigh pass her lips, "those, were some of the strangest people I have ever met.." Shaking her head the female moved once again in the direction they had been before they were interrupted Sesshomaru and Jaken quickly passing her to take the lead and Rin still amazingly asleep in her arms.

Night fell quickly upon the quartet, Jaken who had been assigned to set up camp had done so quickly and fallen asleep before either had a chance to blink. Placing Rin down carefully next to the imp she moved to sit besides Sesshomaru a soft sigh passing her lips. "My Lord..." she let her face twist in an uncomfortable look as she turned her gaze to meet his. "Is everyone here as strange as Koga?" Snorting the male turned his head away from the female before standing, watching with confusion the female scrambled to her own feet, curious about what her lord was doing.

Moving quickly the male was behind her, his clawed hand digging into her scalp as he held her by her hair. "K-keh!" Stumbling to understand just what the male was doing she felt him pull up lifting her from the ground. Shooting her hands behind her head she wrapped her fingers around his wrist trying to pull herself up towards his hand and relieve the pressure from her scalp. Kicking her feet feebly she watched in horror as the male moved from the campsite. Had she done something wrong? Had she insulted him today by ignoring Koga to speak to Ginta and Hakkaku? A small whimper passed her lips and he sped up her vision blurring to a mess of colors before she closed her eyes or show what she had eaten earlier that day. She felt him slow his pace, a loud yelp passed her lips when her body and face were pushed under warm water. Ripping her head upwards she broke the surface of the water her lower half still submerged in the steaming liquid, only to have him press down again shoving her underneath bubbles escaping her lips from the loss of air. Ripping her upwards again he released her head causing her to flail before catching herself on his waist. Her arms clung tightly to his waist as she gasped for breath, one hand leaving his waist hesitantly to scrub the water from her eyes and allow her sight to come back to her.

He stood above her, eyes slightly tinged as he watched her scrub the water from her face. The smell that had been emitting off her was so disgusting he didn't understand why he hadn't done this earlier. That mangy wolf had enough guts to touch her? Even with the damned collar shining around her neck! Hell he had gotten his face next to it, he had seen his mark engraved in the back of it, and he dared to taste her!? Sure he could smell it as well, the sweet smell radiating from her body, her pure scent yearned for him to taint it as well, yet he expected more of the wolf leader, that was why he let him near her in the first place. His hand found her head again as he smashed her face underwater releasing her hair he wrapped it quickly around her neck yanking her out of the water and up to his eye level. A bubble formed in his lower abdomen as he narrowed his hues looking at the girl who had enraged him. Dripping with water most of her ebony locks had freed themselves from their white captor. Her thick lashes were smashed together trying to keep the water from getting in her eyes, pink lips were slightly parted moving rapidly to try to get air. Every bit of her body was wet the white cloth of her keikogi was near see through and if it weren't for her armor he would have been able to see the strange white garments she wore underneath. Setting her a bit more carefully in the pool he watched as her hands grasped blindly towards his chest, he could smell them then. The salty tears spilling from her eyes.

She couldn't help herself, the tears came so quickly she had no choice but to release them. The constant burning around her neck doubled with the pain and confusion to what the male was doing now was enough to push her over the edge. Gripping the tie around his waist she sunk low in the water her face burying in the bow that sat dripping around him. A sob passed her lips and she felt something deep within her break. Shoving herself away from the male she stumbled backwards into the water landing harshly and slipping under once more. Shooting herself upwards she wadded towards the male. Smashing her chests against his chest she continued to sob, beating the male that had put her into this situation. Her energy soon left her, her hands once again gripping the metal atop his armor for support as she continued to sob ungracefully.

Soon though her tears dried and she removed herself from her clinging position, scrubbing the back of her hands against her eyes she let them lower to work on the fasteners of her muneate. As soon as it was loose enough to slip over her head she removed her quiver, setting the empty container to the side as she slipped her muneate off. Ripping her hakama off she worked her obi next throwing both onto the same rock with a wet squelch. Her keikogi came next and she dove downwards in the small pool her hands grasping blindly at the bottom for her arrows. She couldn't afford to lose any let alone all of them, her fingers brushed a small square object and she gripped it tightly shooting to the surface. Ripping the torn bow from the box she peered inside the gift she had gotten the girl was still intact, then again it was a metal gift, warm water wouldn't destroy it that easily. Snapping the box shut she placed it gently inside her quiver before diving under once again her hands desperately trying to find anything.

They brushed against smooth skin and she rocketed to the surface, terrified there was someone below her. Shaking the water from her face she cranked it towards where her lord had stood only to find his two swords placed with care against a flat boulder. That meant...She watched as he breached the surface, no gasping for air or shaking the water from his features, his golden hues locked immediately with hers before he shoved a handful of arrows into her arms. Gasping she watched as he stood moving towards the edge of the water to re-equip his swords. "You need to be able to protect Rin and yourself." She stood, ignoring her near naked state as she slammed herself against his chest. "There is no need to lie." Ignoring her last comment he allowed his hand to wrap around her waist pulling her flush against his body, dipping his head until his lips found her ear he whispered very clearly to her. "Wash yourself of that wolf's stench then return to me. This collar proves that you are mine, no one else can claim you." She felt herself grow dizzy before he released her and she moved back into the water, scrubbing at her skin and scalp. With that he turned to leave cursing himself for being so weak.


	8. Chapter 8

She stumbled into camp still damp from the bath before, her hair hanging down low upon the ground the ebony locks inches away from kissing the grass. Her muneate, quiver and bow were held in her hand and her keikogi still hanging open and un-tucked the female having no care on fixing it properly. A small half-smile pulled her lips as she surveyed the area they had made camp in. Rin had fallen back asleep, no doubt from reassuring words her Lord gave her when he returned. Setsuna wasn't even sure if the toad had awoken to her yelp of pain before but either way he was snoring away next to the human child. Her hues fell upon her Lord who turned away as soon as he made eye contact with her, he was the real problem. The reason she had spent so long in the hot water was because of him, there was so much thinking she had done and had left to do her mind was already throbbing.

Could she really spend her time with someone as bipolar as this male? She had only known him for a few days and yet her heart continued to be thrown from side to side. There were times when he was rather pleasant yet other times she really feared for her life. Scowling she ran her fingers through the top of her wet hair allowing them to fall limply at her side again. She had thought for so long that Kagome was the only one for her, yet here was this male causing small ripples in her heart. Of course she still had feelings for the time traveling ravenette but this silver-haired male was causing some serious doubts to surface. The one thing she knew for sure was her love for the small child. Glancing towards the sleeping Rin again a smile tore at her lips, in the short time she had known her she had become so motherly over the girl. She wanted nothing more than to see her grow old happily and healthy.

She turned her head towards her Lord again before moving to place herself by his side. She knew if she stood for too long his suspicion would rise and that's the last thing she wanted. She wasn't too sure about the male but if she had to tough it up and stick besides him to stay beside Rin she would happily do so. Fanning her hair out behind her she lowered herself to sit besides him, gracefully lowering herself to her knees she dipped her head in recognition to the male besides her. "My Lord, I do hope my smell is more pleasing now." Lifting her head she caught the gleam in his eyes before a scowl over took his mouth. Dipping her head once again she mumbled an apology before turning her attention up towards the stars.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the scowl, it had over took his features before he understood that it had done so. Now that she had washed and was free of the dirt that had littered her body the bruises were so much more noticeable. Large discolored flowers bloomed across her shoulders and chest, only small portions of her neck were regularly colored seeing as the collar had mauled her neck so badly. They crawled up her chin and a large lump sat near the right corner of her mouth causing a slight disorientation of the rest of her mouth. He quickly let his eyes slide down her opened top catching the bruises that blossomed across her stomach as well as the ones nearly hidden by her hakama. He could see the dark patches just slightly underneath the white cloth covering her arms and was almost certain her legs were the same.

All because of his damn pride. She was in this state because he had to reassert his dominance to a human and nearly ended up breaking her. It wasn't like it was his fault though! If the stupid girl had just learned her place as fast as Rin had then none of this would have happened. She should have kept her mouth shut and not asked questions. The thought of his small ward took place in his mind as he frowned, Rin would grow this big one day. What if she tried to challenge him as she had done? What if instead of Setsuna this had been Rin? No, he would never do something like that to someone as obedient as Rin, she knew her place. She wouldn't challenge him.

Yet the more he tried to convince himself the more he realized that one day Rin would disobey him. She would find her own mate and leave him to start a life of her own and that would make him angry, and because he was angry he would lash out. He mentally sighed as he scanned the female's body once again. He had done this because she wouldn't cower in fear at his feet, he had done this because she was herself. He had done this.

Setsuna wasn't as blind as she appeared, she could see his eyes flicking over her body now and then, but it wasn't until a couple of times that she realized what he was looking at. She flushed profusely as she tugged her keikogi shut. She wasn't shy about her body, no she didn't care if he was eying her for something like that but the large bruises that covered her body were a different story. She knew just as well as he did how she had received such lovely marks but she didn't want him to see them. She didn't want him to see the physical damage he had done to her, the mental damage was obvious enough.

She felt his cold hand rest over hers as he swatted them away allowing her top to fall open again. He slowly slipped his hand under her neckline slipping the cloth off her back and down until it pooled around her wrists. With the fabric removed he was able to see more marks than he had imagined, and marks he knew he hadn't done. Scowling his wrist clamped down around hers spinning her arm up to face him before moving to check the opposite appendage. Large purple swells puckered her skin, dotting the dark hide from her wrists up to her elbows. Most were horizontal yet a few ran vertical, deep and puckered up against the skin. He ran his thumb over the scars and she shuddered softly at the memories her arms held.

Scowling he moved again wrapping his hand around her hair he brought it away from her back. Long deep marks covered her hide, and again he could not help himself to run his thumb along them. Moving back around to her front he released her hair allowing the long locks to hide the marks once more. Was that why she kept her hair so long? To cover the marks that littered her skin? His hues narrowed as the female fidgeted moving to cover her arms once more. He placed his hand on top of her pair squeezing tightly enough a small gasp passed her pale lips. "Explain."

She tugged her hands free quickly raising her shirt as she wrapped it tucking it into her pants to keep the material closed. "There's nothing to tell." Releasing her shirt she turned towards the male a frown replacing her normal smile. He moved again this time much faster than before, placing his hand against her chest he pushed her backwards her body falling on the mass of ebony below her. Lowering himself to his knees he bent over her, his face moving to rest near her ear. The chill tearing down her spine was enough to cause her body to arch slightly up. Smirking the male continued, "I know what these are," a hiss passed her lips as his index fingernail pressed against her skin dragging upwards to cause a small swell of blood to follow, deep enough she knew a small scar would join the others. He moved his hand back down his palm pressing against her skin and smearing the blood about her arm.

"You will refrain from doing this again. If I find you have, you will be severely punished." He rose his hand a few inches before smacking the wound harshly, earning another cry from the woman. "There will come a day when you tell me what the ones on your back are from." His voice was now a low husky whisper, causing the female to arch her back again pressing her chest against his. She felt his nose nudge against the side of her face as spoke, "and when you do, I'll make you see." With that he lowered his head against her neck, the collar against her skin burning even more than normal. It was if the metal was tuned to her, tuned to the arousal she was earning from the male being that close to her. She felt his arm wrap around her waist as he brought her up against his chest her knees sliding lifelessly as he positioned her to straddle his thigh. A quiet moan passed her lips as she felt the male's teeth graze slightly at her throat. Her brain was screaming at her to move, to do anything but let this male bite down on her neck and finish her. His teeth were sharp enough he could easily end her life with a quick bite, and bite he did.

A gurgled cry passed her lips as she felt her hues roll back and her eyelids close, the feeling of his teeth barely bit down against her bruised skin was enough to send her into a haze she had never experienced before. She felt his tongue join his teeth in the mix as it swirled about cleaning her skin of the blood that had ruptured from the bites she had received. He pulled his mouth away from her neck only to lower it to her arm where he made quick work of the red liquid bubbling at her skin.

He repositioned her to the cradled position they had assumed the night before as he twisted allowing his back to rest against the tree he had used before. He watched with amusement as confusion and arousal rolled off the female before her mind slowly began to shut down from everything that had happened earlier that day. With that the female had quickly fallen asleep once again in the male's arms allowing his own head to clear.

Why he had done any of the latter was beyond him. He had been genuinely concerned when he had seen the marks on the female's body, at first assuming that it had been done by another towards her. Yet the embarrassment and regret welling off the female was enough to drive him mad, she had done that to herself? She had marked her body because she had truly wanted to leave? Then to find the marks on her back, the marks mixed with embarrassment, fear and sadness really had caused him to lose it. So the older marks had been done by someone else? Causing her to do such terrible things to her own body? He felt a growl tumble passed his lips as he thought of the marks once more. He had let the beast too far into his mind and it had told him what to do, moved his body and shown him what to say. Being that close to the female though had brought on his own arousal and that was something he was not happy about. How he could have such feelings for a ningen was beyond him, he was not weak like his father and his half-brother. He would be the stronger of the three and he would find a suitable demon bride for himself once Naraku was taken care of.


	9. Chapter 9

They had made camp early that night, Kagome's worrying was beginning to get on his nerves. Yes he was going the right way, the girls stench was strong enough that he knew exactly which direction she was headed in. That's why he was nervous as well, he could smell his brother and the fear bursting off the female at certain points that made him worry even more. Had Sesshomaru found her and done something to her? Or was she being forced to do something for him? Shaking his head he let his ears rest against his scalp. Sesshomaru wouldn't keep her alive unless he needed something from her, he was strong enough that he would have just killed her otherwise. On top of that she was a human, and Sesshomaru wasn't very fond of the 'lesser' race.

A soft mewl brought his attention down towards his lap where the small two-tailed cat was brushing her head anxiously against his leg. So she could smell it too? He wouldn't put it past Kirara she was smart. Shifting his attention to the rest of the group he realized they were still chatting amongst each other, oblivious to his inner turmoil. Curling his index finger he let his nail scratch Kirara's neck and chin earning an honest purr from dual demon. He felt the wind shift and the stench caught him off guard, and by Kirara's puffed body her as well. _Blood. __Her blood._ Frowning he kept his calm quickly patting Kirara's fur down against her body as he stood. "I'll be back later."

With that he took off the small cat bounding behind him leaving a frustrated group behind. Sango turned her attention away from the future priestess towards the disappearing hanyou and her two-tailed friend. "Inuyasha where are you going!?" The small fox bounded after him for a few feet before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest in defeat knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up. "What an idiot!" Moving back towards the group he climbed his way into Kagome's arms allowing her to hold him. "Kagome...You don't think it's Kikyou do you?" Shaking her head the raven haired girl glanced over her shoulder where the two had left. That thought had struck her when he had lunged to his feet as well, but her anger quickly subsided when she realized Kirara running after the red clad man. "No, he wouldn't let Kirara go with him if that was the case."

Frowning she began to nervously chew on her bottom lip, she was just as confused as Sango was. Where was Inuyasha running off to if it wasn't to go and see Kikyou, and to bring Kirara along did that mean they had found something about Setsuna? Had they smelt something? Miroku shrugged attempting to calm the two women, his thought track close to Kagome's. "Maybe he's just worried and is going out to look for clues." Murmuring for a moment the girls agreed before they all settled in for the night. There was no use worrying about it and with Kirara gone there was no way they would be able to follow him and ask him what was going on. They would just have to wait until he returned.

"Kirara you smelled it too?" In a burst of flames the small cat had grown tremendously in size. In addition to its bulk the feline now had two long fangs dripping from her mouth. She let a huff pass her curled mouth and Inuyasha stiffened, he had thought it was just his nerves at first, but if Kirara had smelt it too there was no doubt. There was blood somewhere. "Kirara we'll split up and look for what ever it is okay?" Nodding the black marks on the feline's feet and tails burst into spiraling flames before she took off splitting from the male. Inuyasha shook his head taking off in the other direction, he was too rattled to think rationally and with the way the wind kept switching with the possibility of an oncoming storm it would be easier to split up and search then follow the ever-changing smell.

It was already taking them too long to find the girl, every village they passed by seemed to need help and Kagome wouldn't let them just go past. So they would have to detour to get to the town figure out what it was, help them and then head back out. It didn't help that when the villagers offered to let them stay the night either Kagome or Miroku would jump in to agree before he could say a word. Their excuse was always the same 'there's no use turning down a good night's rest, that will help us look for her longer tomorrow!' Then they would always either shovel their faces with food or roll over and fall asleep. He would try to sleep but in the end he would always find himself outside scanning the area surrounding the village for clues.

Slowing down he let his body crunch to the ground his nose flat against the dirt as he inhaled a few times trying to find the scent that had flickered away with the oncoming storm. Why did the damned thing have to come now? Now when her smell was growing so much stronger, and with the addition of blood she would have to be found soon, they couldn't be more than a day or two behind the female and his brother. A flickering light caught his attention as the flaming feline touched down next to him a pair of geta and tabi in her mouth. He quickly lifted himself to his feet taking the items from the demons mouth she burst into flames again taking off into the sky for the male to follow. Gripping the items in his hand he tore off after the neko, there was no way he could loose the flaming beast and Kirara was sharp enough to follow her way back to where she had found the items originally. She slowed her body before barreling down landing almost comically dainty for an animal her size before she began sniffing the ground again giving Inuyasha enough time to look at the items in his claws. Neither were soaked in blood but there was enough there for him to worry, heck any blood at all would make him worry. He was only relieved that this was all the neko found. Maybe this was the only place she was bleeding from, maybe there was no need to worry about her.

Kirara's head butted against his own as he looked up at the feline. She was the one to help him train with Tetsusaiga , and now here she was by his side to help him find Setsuna. He dropped the female's items from his hands as he wrapped his arms around the female's neck. With a surprised mewl the neko nudged happily back into his arms. He would never take Kirara for granted again.

Releasing the cat he tugged Tetsusaiga from its sheath, lifting the blade high above his head he cried out before letting his wind scar tear up the path in front of the pair, the path the scent followed. This way even if it rained tonight they would know where they had found the items as well as which direction she was headed in. Sheathing his father's fang he knelled down once again, slipping his fingers into the soft dirt he scooped a few handfuls out before dropping her tabi and geta inside. There was no kneed for Kagome to see her blood covered sandals, it would only cause unnecessary worry. With that he nodded towards the large cat and both took off back towards their sleeping comrades.

* * *

I spell Tetsusaiga just that way, I know other people spell it Tessaiga or Tetsaiga but in all honesty all of them are correct. I just like the way Tetsusaiga looks in comparison to the other two.


	10. Chapter 10

_She felt his thick fingers wrap around her ankle as he drug her from out underneath the bed where she had tried to hide. Why she hadn't picked a new spot was beyond her, but it was the only space she knew. The only thing she could think of when she was given 25 seconds to hide. Thrashing the female began to kick her free leg at her captor trying her hardest to break free, to crawl back under her bed. To hide. To die. Digging her nails into the wooded floor she listened to the screeching noise as the top layer was peeled back again adding more marks to the area. Why did this have to happen? What had she done wrong?  
_

_She felt the weight of the other press against her lower back as they lowered themselves to sit upon her. Feeling the tears well in her eyes she tried everything she could to keep them from falling she knew the punishment would be worse if she cried. If she screamed. She already knew it would be worse, she had tried to break free and that was a no-no. The cool metal found her back again as a deep throaty chuckle filled the room. "Found you."_

_A scream passed her lips as she felt the metal dig into her skin, a searing pain creeping after the knife following it's path as it dug down her back. The free hand wove its way into her hair as it ripped her head upwards only to smash it towards the floor again. "What did I tell you!?" The knife found its way into her back again and again digging deeper each time she screamed. Her will broke as her head was smashed against the wood again, her torturer stood before smashing their foot into her back. There was no scream this time, no tears or movement. The female simply lie still, unwilling to move and be hit again. _

_Another laugh sounded through the room as the figure moved towards the door. "Well well, only two months in and your broken? That's no fun..." Her door closed to the sound of laughing as she lie on her floor, the hot coppery liquid trickling from the wounds she knew they would be back to clean. They couldn't let her **die **now could they? A small laugh passed her own lips before her hues rolled back into her head the sound of her door opening again the last thing she heard. _

Her hues shot open as she yanked her head back her heart throbbing hard against her chest. "NO!" Smashing her hands forward she caught herself on the hard armor Sesshomaru wore around his chest, the demon already awake and staring at her confused state. Scrambling from his arms she felt her feet touch the ground and she took off running. She had to run! Forcing her way through the under brush she felt the twigs and branches snip at her skin, trying to slow her down, trying to get her caught. Her collar flared with a choking pain as she faltered, stumbling to the ground she crawled her way forward and back onto her feet. Slamming her way forward she gripped her neck the burning near enough to bring her to her knees again, but she couldn't fall. If she fell she would be caught, and the punishment for running was so severe.

She lunged over a fallen branch the feeling of something moving behind her so distracting the female was finding herself running into more bushes then around them, slowing her own body down. Tears crawled to her hues as a lump formed itself in her throat. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to be caught again, she couldn't do it any more!

She felt a pressure snap around her wrist as a hand closed around her appendage preventing her from moving forward any more. Letting a scream pass her lips she tugged as hard as she could, unable to turn back and see who had caught her. Unable to turn and see the face of the being that was going to kill her. Screaming again she felt the hot tears break from her eyes, splashing against her face unceremoniously she ripped at her arm again the force holding her strong as ever. "I'll go back 'm sorry!" She squirmed her way again a quick flash back and all she could see was the face of the man who had caught her from way back when. "NO! Please! I didn't mean to! I don't wanna die!"

She felt the hand pull back on her arm tipping her backwards and into the body of her captor. Quickly the hand released her arm only to wrap around her back allowing the female to thrash and scream in their grip. Slamming her hands against the chest she began to shake her head, trying not only to show her dislike of her current state but to rid her face of the salty mixture streaming from her eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen, would the male kill her as he had done so many others? Or would he spare the poor female and accept her apology? Lock her up again and resume what ever cruel thing he had in mind?

"Stop."

She felt a cool blast run from the tip of her head to her toes as she halted her movements, her hands frozen where they had hit seconds before. Slowly twisting her head back her ebony locks fell free bringing her Lord into her vision, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks to meet the tears dripping down her skin. She felt her chest pick up its pace as the tears resumed, this time no longer of fear but of relief. How could she have mistaken her Lord for any one else? How could she have believed she was still back then. She had escaped so long ago, she had been freed of that torture so long ago...

Unwrapping his arm from around the female he took a step back watching as she scrubbed her face free of the tears that continued to pour. How disgusting, she wound up crying like a pup from something as simple as a bad dream? Scowling mentally he watched as she began to hiccup the loss of air to her lungs causing a disgustingly human trait to slip from her lips. Before he could comprehend what he was doing his arm had cranked back to smash against the female's face in a rather harsh slap.

The female went tumbling to the floor her hues shut tight as she brought both her hands to the side of her face. Separating her hues if only by a bit the female let a saddened laugh pass her lips. The demon lord took a step back caught off guard by her strange reaction. If she hadn't fallen quiet he would have expected more tears from the female, yet here she was picking herself back up and laughing!

Brushing the dust from herself Setsuna let a sad smile creep onto her lips before placing her hand on her cheek again. "My deepest apologies my Lord." Falling to her knees she bent her body over to bow to the male. Snapping his hand down he wrapped it around the female's hair, ripping her to her feet his golden orbs bore into her white ones. "Once we reach my home. You will explain." Releasing her hair she dropped to her feet wobbling a bit before she nodded her head. "Of course my Lord." Smiling she dipped her body once again before following him back into the camp.

Her speech was something that bothered the male, most of the times she was so refined and woman like. Yet there would be times when she was scared or upset her finer demeanor would slip into a harsh butcher of her language, much like how his half-brother spoke. Listening to the female trod along behind him he knew there were many mysteries the female harbored inside. Who was she really? What had happened in her past? The two questions that rung in his head the most surfaced again as he saw the female move towards a crying Rin, quieting the female with soft words. How had she gotten here? He was under the assumption that only his half-brother and that wench were able to move in and out of the well. Yet here she was stumbling through time to fall into his life.

Why did he care? Grunting he began to move again a bitter taste filling his mouth. Why _did_ he care? There was nothing special about this female compared to other ningen. Yet there in his hollowed chest something was slowly lighting and he _did not_ care for it. His young ward went laughing past him running as fast as her small legs could carry followed shortly by the female plaguing his thoughts. She had only her keikogi and hakama on, donned on her back her quiver and arrow sat yet her muneate was nowhere to be found. Dismissing the thought he realized the didn't care about that. If she chose to leave the item behind he had no intention of reminding her. She would be found new clothes when they arrived back home any way. There was no way Rin's keeper would wear priestess robes, the demoness' around his home would tear her to shreds.

Frowning he tumbled the thought again, there was the care of the female again. He really shouldn't care whether the female was torn asunder by his kind or not. It would be her own fault if she said something to them that caused them to do such a thing. No, no, he couldn't have her dying. As much as the thought of her off his hands pleased him it also drove something within him insane. When had the thought of not having her with them caused such turmoil? Mentally laughing at his own mental instability the male continued to press forward. If they continued at this pace they would without a doubt reach is home by night fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin let a laugh pass her lips as she ran in front of the female once more to spin around her Lord's legs. "We're home! We're home!" Giggling she ran back to Setsuna lifting her arms up and allowing the older female to pick her up. Frowning she stared around the opening, it was just that. An opening. There was no house, no home nothing but a vast empty area. Sucking in her bottom lip she continued to follow her lord too afraid to say anything and either seem like an idiot or upset her lord and after this morning she was certain anything would upset him. Swallowing her confusion she moved forward feeling a burning tear across her skin before a large castle bloomed in front of her. Her jaw dropped as the large structure seemed to appear out of thin air. "M-My lord?"

Ignoring the female he continued forward. Of course he would have a barrier up around his home, he wasn't ignorant. While he was home he knew the barrier would be lowered, allowing other Lords to come and visit, but he had to protect them while he was away. He couldn't leave his home and his people to be sitting ducks. With the barrier gone his lands came into full view allowing them to enter.

It only took a few moments before another silver-haired man came sprinting from within the walls. His long legs were wrapped in black material, said black material was loose around his thighs but bound with white tape from his knees to his ankles revealing bare feet to the world. His torso was long and slender but very well-built, draped in a simple black keikogi. His long locks were held up high upon his head in a long ponytail. Even with them tied up the silvery strands still reached mid back. His face held one lone scar dripping from his lip causing a rag when he smiled other than that his face was flawless. Crystal blue eyes staring out at the world. His ears were long and slender like her Lords yet gauged open at the bottom. A plug-in each gave the male a very odd look, for being in times this old it was odd for her to see a fashion trend of the future. He too held marks along his body, while there was no crescent upon his forehead two emerald stripes stung across his cheeks and from what she could see around his wrists as well.

"Ah, Anryoku." The male dipped his body in a respectful bow before glancing towards Setsuna. "Uh, my Lord, you realize you have a female holding Rin-san right?" The female nearly faltered at his words, of course he would know! How could he not!? Sesshomaru dipped his head before waving his hand lazily between the two. With the motion complete he turned once again towards the new male. "Anryoku you are to be her guard." With that he was off towards the inner walls. Rin had squirmed her way free and was now chasing after the male, Jaken wobbling behind trying desperately to get his lord's attention.

"Anryoku-san," she dipped her body in a bow before righting herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Setsuna." The male stiffened at her words before bowing even deeper then she had, "My lady Setsuna-sama, Anryoku is okay, there's no need for an honorific when I'm just a soldier of my lord." Setsuna felt her cheeks burn as she lifted the male's head between her hands. "I will only call you Anryoku if you call my Setsuna. No honorifics on my name either." Shifting the male let his eyes shift towards the direction Sesshomaru had left in.

Laughing the female removed her hands from his face lowering them to her side. "Anry, I will take full blame if Sesshomaru-sama feels it is an inappropriate exchange." The male's attention turned full towards her as his name sliced through her lips letting a wicked grin creep against his lips he spoke slyly. "Anry huh?" She blushed terribly as she brought her hands to her face, "O-Oh dear, I-I mean if that name is a-" A laugh tore through the male's lips as he patted the female on the back. "Anry's fine, I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine." Draping his arm over her shoulders he steered her into the castle allowing her face to change into a nice cherry color.

Setsuna finally lowered herself onto the thick but soft material of her bed padding. Lifted up off the ground the padding was what she assumed was as close to a modern bed. Running her hand over the back of her neck she glanced around her room once again. This was far more extravagant then anything she had seen before. Along the far wall was a long balcony, stretching out and over the garden she would be able to watch the sun set from the angle something she was surprised at seeing her love for sunsets. Next to the balcony was a large closet set back with in the wall it held hundreds of different types of kimonos, enough material to make thousands of set varieties. Out side of the closet along the wall opposite to her bed was a large mirror. Sitting in front of the mirror was a low table littered with make up and jewelry set up on display.

Groaning she rose to her feet, they were so worn out from today. Anry had decided to give her the grand tour of the castle, many rooms later she found him testing her on how to get back and unfortunately many of her attempts were wrong. Eventually she gave up and made the male escort her back to her room so she could was her face before dinner. Moving within the other insert in her room closer to her door then the balcony the female let a smile pass her lips. There was a small bathroom tucked away with a basin filled with warm water calling her name. Peeking under the metal contraption it sat upon she noted a small flame, not big enough to boil the water but big enough to keep it warm.

Cupping her hands she scooped the water allowing her face to lower as she splashed it a few times. It was almost enough to make the female cry. The warm water dripped down her neck. Removing her keikogi she tossed the ornate top to the side letting it crumple into a white mess. Dipping the small cloth that sat near the basin into the water she ran the material over her chest resting over each bruise to hopefully give it some relief. "Come in." Her response to the knock on her door was quick, too quick as she failed to remember her tossed shirt.

A gasp echoed through her room as she turned her weary gaze towards the new arrivals. Anry's hands were held up in front of his eyes a dark crimson stain visibly mixed in with his emerald stripes. The older woman he had arrived with was quick witted though, moving forward she scooped the fabric from the floor wrapping the confused female in it. "My lady! Please you mustn't let us in if you're indecent!" Her smile was a tired one as she nodded her head bowing an apology towards the woman. "Now come, Anryoku-san, are you going to help an old woman?" Nodding he dropped his hand moving forward to take Setsuna by the hand and move with her and the older woman towards the closet.

"That's Chiyozu-obasan. You can call her Obasan, everyone does." Nodding her head she was stopped in front of the closet as Obasan disappeared inside to retrieve the items she needed. Turning to face her again Anry scrubbed the back of his head, "Uh Setsuna..." Blushing the female turned towards the male, "Take your clothes off." Her hand steadied itself, a large red mark blooming across the male's stunned cheek. Blinking his hues a few times the male recovered allowing his mind to realize what had just happened. "Not like that you idiot!"

"Anryoku!" The male flinched before dipping back away from the woman, "is that any way to treat a lady! Let alone a guest of your lord?" Shaking his head he crossed his arms over his chest grumbling something under his breath. "I can't hear you!" Snapping up the male responded to the older woman, this time loud enough for both to hear. "No ma'am." She hobbled forward setting the cloth against the low table as she snapped her fingers causing the male to jump again. "Good then go stand outside, your job was to watch the door not watch the poor girl change!" Fuming the male stormed from the room allowing the two female's there time for privacy.

"Now my lady, please undress. I must prepare you for dinner." Nodding her head Setsuna dropped her keikogi, the material only held onto her chest. Quickly undoing her obi she slid her hakama off allowing herself to adjust her bra before turning to face the woman. "Alright then, sit down." Motioning towards where the makeup sat she slowly lowered her near-naked body to sit facing the woman. Lowering herself down the old woman cracked a toothy smile. "Well let's begin."

In a mere manner of minutes the female's lips and eyes were painted and the older woman was in the process of finishing her hair. A grumble passed the woman's lips every now and then as her hands worked ridiculously fast to wrap her lengthy hair up atop her head. "Obasan..." The old woman nearly 'hned' a response allowing the human to continue. "You are a demon are you not?" The woman simply nodded allowing the female to see her movement in the mirror. So that was why he was able to do these things so fast, she had the same speed that Sesshomaru had. She figured out the moment she saw Anryoku that he was a demon as well, but did that make Rin and her the only humans.

"Stand." She was torn from her thoughts as she did as she was told. The weight atop her head new and strange to the female, not to mention the soft chime of her hair ornaments was somewhat bizarre. Twisted and braided beautifully the woman's hair was held up with a variety of hair pieces, silver pins and chains hung themselves over not only her twisted locks but down near her face as well. Dripping in silver the female rose her arms allowing the older woman to slip a base kimono on. The thin white material clung to her body and was tightened even more by a small thin wrap. Draping a light blue kimono on next the woman left it open before a green, yellow and peach layer followed. A white obi was fastened around her waist a pink stripe through the middle and a gold rope held them in place giving her waist a very small appearance even through the layers. On top of all five a dark thick blue kimono, ornate silver designs crawled up the side swirling and spiraling their way to the top.

The old woman let a gasp pass her lips as tears welled themselves in her eyes. "I've waited so long to be able to dress a woman for Sesshomaru-sama, human or not I'll protect you." Wrapping the human in her arms she nuzzled her face into her neck. She knew the female wasn't her lord's mate, but the fact he had collared her was enough to prove the male cared somewhat. A sharp rap on the door brought the two apart and before either could answer Anryoku slid opened the door and stepped in.

His face dipped a visible red color as he noted the painted woman in front of him, donned and dressed up like the princess she was fitted to be. Extending his hand he wrapped his fingers around her's when she responded. "My lady, shall we go." Dipping in a small bow he let a laugh pass his lips before releasing her hand and stepping out into the hallway allowing the female to follow him down to the dining room. "O-Oh my lady!" Setsuna faltered as she turned her attention back towards the elder woman who was now hobbling towards her. Dipping to her knees the woman yanked Setsuna's foot out from under her, slipping a pair of tabi and a wood pair of geta onto her feet. Now lifted a few inches from the ground the female let a sigh pass her lips, it didn't even matter if she had the shoes on, the kimono were still long enough to touch the ground. Frowning she began to move slowly after the male, her movement now more restricted. Maybe that was why she was given them though, that way she wouldn't fall to her face tripping over the front of the set.

"Anry..." The male instantly turned rushing back to the female's side as he gripped her arms. "Yes my lady?" She slapped him playfully in the arm as she scowled. "I thought we talk-" He shook his head before moving it to rest near her ear. "If I call you anything else near my lord I _will_ get punished. I've spoken to Obasan and she agrees. We can call each other what we want when we're not around him." Smiling he pulled away before spinning around moving a bit slower down the hall. "Either way, must I dress like this every night?" Laughing the male shook his head and she watched as the silver locks swung back and forth as he walked. "Oh no, only tonight. When ever my lord returns we throw this kinda feast." Snapping his fingers he turned around, still moving but facing her. "Or if we get a visit, yeah? If a neighboring lord comes you'll need to doll up." Sighing she nodded her head before the male spun again and fell silent. She just prayed there wouldn't be too many visits from other people. Stumbling down the hall she didn't realize how soon a visitor would come.


	12. Chapter 12

He came to a stop as the feeling of dread filled the male. He knew all too well where they were and what would be just through the trees. "Inuyasha?" The inquiry from the demon slayer brought the male from his thoughts as he turned to look at the trio resting upon the demon's back. Making momentary eye contact with the red-eyed cat he moved towards her back noting the demon slayer, monk and kitsune. Adjusting Kagome to sit more comfortably on his own back he frowned. "Inuyasha...what's wrong?" Frowning this time he knew he had to respond to the demon slayer. "I know where we are." A quizzical look tore over his pack mates as Kagome shifted removing herself from his back moving around to his front. Miroku slid from Kirara letting Shippou hop from his arms and over to Kagome. Sliding from Kirara the demon slayer allowed her friend to transform back into her smaller self. Lifting the two tailed demon from the ground she curled up in her owners arms.

"What do you mean?" Shifting his attention towards the monk he grimaced. He really didn't want to tell them where they had been heading, he was sure Kirara already knew and the fear she was emitting was enough for one day. They had covered more time when he had refused to let Kagome down to sleep, following his lead Kirara kept flying on forcing the trio to slumber on her back, Kagome falling asleep on his. He knew avoiding the villages would help as well so he either sped up to rush past them or avoided them all together. That alone made up at least a day and a half, pushing through the night put them almost on the tail of his brother.

"Inuyasha...where are we?" Hearing the soft voice of Kagome caused his eyes to soften. Turning to face the girl he scrubbed the back of his head a weary look stealing across his face. "Well..." He swallowed hard before glancing around the group again, Miroku stood staff in hand, Sango holding a nodding Kirara and Shippou tucked away in Kagome's arms. "We're just outside the castle grounds for the Lands of the West, my old home." He grumbled the last part before crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't too pleased for them to see how he used to live, he could hear it now. 'Oh Inuyasha, you lived this well off and you're still a fool?' Twisting his ears back against his head he bit his tongue keeping the snarl from leaving his lips, he was not going to enjoy this.  
"Should we observe before going inside? Maybe she'll pass a window or venture outside and then we can talk to her, I don't think Sesshomaru would enjoy us bursting in through his front doors." The demon slayer threw her opinion out to the others allowing them to mull over her words. It did make sense, Sesshomaru wasn't the most hospitable towards the group and if they observed they might be able to find out some clues.

Nodding his head Inuyasha began to move again leading the others, "I know a place where we can see the gardens without being seen."

She felt like she was going to be sick.

It hadn't hit until Anryoku had told her to prepare herself and stopped in front of two largely ornate doors. Grimacing the female turned towards her new friend one last time, "Must I?" Laughing the male pulled the door back and Setsuna instantly lifted her head, holding her body in the way she was taught. Slowly moving forward she let her vision scan the room picking up on far too many people. Her lord sat at the far end of the room, his body slightly bent back away from the table in a lax position. Rin and Jaken were no where to be seen but a colorful array of demons and demoness' dotted the room. It was at that moment that she realized the only spot left was directly next to her lord, a place she wasn't sure she was allowed to take. Yet a small gesture from her lord's finger, uncaught by the others solidified her worst fears. All eyes would be on her this evening.

Moving slowly towards her lord she felt the gazes of the others in the room lock onto her. The chatter had stopped immediately upon her arrival and she had prayed it would have resumed. She felt silly and over dressed among the others, Sesshomaru still donned in his regular attire and the other men and women in the room wore much simpler outfits. Feeling the blood crawling up her neck she made a mental note to speak with Chiyozu later. She lowered herself besides her lord sitting as erect as she could, she wanted to make her lord proud. As soon as she was seated the chatter began to pick up again, this time her being the center or discussion.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't aware a goddess would be dinning with us tonight." One of the older demons adjusted his top allowing his eyes to briefly scan her face. "I assure you I would have come more prepared." A murmur of agreement swept the table and Setsuna paled. Even with their senses they believed her to be a goddess? What on earth would possess them to think such a thing? The blood pooled her face once again a demoness speaking this time.

"Janchi quiet down now! _Obviously_ she just wants to enjoy a meal as well." Flushing the female shot an apologetic look to the woman at the head of the table. In all honesty she could feel her sister's anger besides her and knew it matched her own. Their Lord Sesshomaru had never allowed any being to sit besides him, that spot was meant for either his mate, someone he was courting, or someone he was protecting. The jealously seeping into the room was enough to make her uncomfortable, she only wondered what her lord thought of all the petty feelings. "My Lady, it is an honor to dine with you." Dipping her head Setsuna blanched again, how was she supposed to reply to any of this? She was human, HUMAN! Not a goddess like every one was brainwashed to believe.

Thankfully the doors on the end were slid back and a slew of horned demons spilled into the room brandishing dishes and cups. The meal was set before them and sake was poured allowing the guests to begin their meal as well as moving conversation away from the ornate female. She ate in small bites, too afraid to pick anything large up and risk dropping it on the fine silk, not to mention the tightly wrapped layers squeezed her stomach and left little room for an appetite. She would most likely end up wandering down early in the morning to find something to eat from the kitchens. She shifted her head slightly allowing her lord to bloom into view and a smile drew upon her lips. He didn't fit in. Sure he held the demeanor of someone bred and meant to stay in a high class society but he was uncomfortable with the formalities and irritating dance the others were doing to draw answer out of one another, especially him. While he enjoyed the amenities of cooks and baths, servants and clean clothes to change into she could tell by the way he ate he preferred the outdoors.

He ate slow, trying to keep himself from moving too fast and seeming famished. Rarely stopping to exchange words a slight irritation burned across his eyes when someone moved to ask him a question directly causing the male to stop his actions. His cup still sat full to occupied with finishing his meal before he could leisurely drink and the force in which he held his chopsticks was just enough to cause his knuckles to pale. He was more used to using his fingers to pull the meat from the bone, drink from his water pouch after he had devoured the bloody meal they had chosen for the night that way his mouth would be cleansed of all traces. Her smile widened just a bit more as she caught the males golden orbs flashing over to observe her as well.

While she was content to doll up and preform for the others, she too would much rather be out among the stars. Watching the wildlife and listening to the wind in the trees. While the warmth of his home was comforting she knew she would miss the warmth of his body when she fell asleep tonight. A blush stole itself across her face as she rethought the last words that tumbled through her head. Miss his body? She was going insane! Setsuna shifted her head again, this time away from the male blocking him from view with a conveniently placed lock of hair. Maybe she would wait before talking with Chiyozu, she obviously knew what she was doing.

The horned demons flooded the room again, collecting the plates and shuffling new ones in their place. The demoness that collected the plate from Setsuna hesitated, her copper hues catching the picked at meal. A soft tut from a lighter eyed demon caused the female to scramble collecting the human's plate and replacing it with a new one. Briskly walking back towards the door she had emerged from the goat twisted her head a worried look shooting across her face at the woman's lack of appetite. Even their lord, whom rarely ate, was eating more then the female. It was not her place to say or do anything though, she was merely a kitchen hand, whose duties involved cleaning and cooking nothing more. Maybe she could talk to one of the Inu though, express her concern for their guest. Shaking her rusty hair the female knew it would be in vain and a scolding would be dealt to her if she spoke out of turn.

Neither Setsuna or Sesshomaru missed the look the goat had passed on and fear sparked through the female. Why on earth did she have to worry about her. There was no need when she would only come down and eat later, worst of all she had sent the look blatantly enough that any one looking at her would have known what she was thinking. Setsuna was ill. Thankfully none of the youkai seemed to notice as they continued chattering, more so among themselves and with Setsuna then the head of the house allowing Sesshomaru to eye the female's new plate.

She had yet to touch this one as well and seemed content chatting with the older youkai that had spoken to her before. Janchi, the head of his militia seemed pleased to have such an esteemed guest paying him attention as did Kopu his youngest general. Both were happily speaking to the female between bites yet said female never rose her hand to feed herself. A disgusting feeling bloomed inside the young lord as he realized he was now worried himself for the female. She wasn't eating. He quickly dismissed the worry as a worry for Rin, if her caretaker fell ill from malnutrition then whom would take care of her? Thankfully he had the loud spoken Tupa and Patu to distract him. The twins weren't his choice of company, both fawned over the male with such intensity that the male had no idea what attracted him to them in the first place. They were good looking, both flawless in their own way, yet terrible personalities blossomed within both. Tupa and Patu evened each other out, in charge of maintenance while he was away they kept this running in their own way. Tupa was loud and brash, smashing down other youkai who she believed to be inferior, unfortunately that was everyone besides himself. Patu praised too much, allowing other demons ego's to swell, only to be crushed with an iron fist by Tupa.

The others scattered at his table ranged from generals to his stable keeper. All kept his grounds running smoothly and he had handpicked each one although to his surprise Anryoku wasn't here. Anryoku was his second in command, in charge of duties while he was away he was completely loyal to his lord and made sure nothing had fallen apart while he was gone. He was also able to keep Tupa, Patu and Janchi in line, which was no little task. His assumption was that the male was off walking the grounds, with so many official figures in the dinning hall someone had to keep an eye out, and Anryoku wasn't too fond of dinner parties.

"_My Lord."_ The whine sickened him as he turned his attention back towards the twins, their eyes glistening as they realized he was back and fully theirs before they launched off continuing the outrageously boring tale they had been spinning. Although listening to the twins was hard with Setsuna laughing besides him.

Kopu obviously had told another poor joke allowing the female to fall into stitches, her laugh was soft and throaty the chime from her hair ornaments mixing with the sound was soothing to the demon lord. It was rare that laughter was pleasing to the lord's sensitive ears, and yet hers seemed to trance the table into a subtle silence. Her hues were upturned and her lips he could only assume were split in a smile, her frail hand covering the bruised flesh. Chiyozu had done well to cover the marks on the female and her kimono collars were up high enough to cover her neck, yet the male knew where he had damaged her. He had seen them far too many times. Kopu quickly delved into another joke causing a groan to flutter through the table, yet the female's laughter continued a new burst of joy beaming out. It was Janchi that delivered the next joke a quick but tasteful snap that caused Tupa to stiffen a giggle trying not to overlap the goddess' joy. It was when she opened her hues that the blood rushed to her face, the dark skin tinting to match the embarrassment he knew they could all smell. Quickly they all turned back to their respective conversations and a muttered apology left the female's lips as she addressed the two men to her right.

The night ended quickly, Janchi requested his leave first, the male had left thanking the female for her company before commenting that his old bones couldn't stay up too late. Kopu was next, following his elder out to plan the training demonstration they would present their Lord with the following morning. One by one the others filed out, Tupa and Patu were the last to go thanking the lord for his company before offhandedly thanking Setsuna as well. A pleasant silence filled the room once they were gone and the female was finally able to slouch just enough to relieve the pressure from her lower back.

"Come." She had only but a moment to realize her lord had risen and was removing himself from the dinning hall. Tiredly rising to her own feet the female teetered after the male, whom thankfully, was striding slowly through the maze of halls. She could feel the throbbing echoing through her feet the geta straps pinched her bruised skin although she was thankful the skin hadn't ripped at dinner. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if all the youkai picked up her bleeding scent. A blush crept to her throat as she pushed the thought of Sesshomaru carrying her again from her mind. With a wandering mind she slipped through the doors her lord held open and out into the night. The chill sharp against her skin brought her diving back to reality, rising her arms from her sides to rub furiously against the chilled silk.

Falling lifelessly her hands swung by her sides as her hues widened taking in the scene before her. Thousands of flowers bloomed before her, stretching the expanse of the garden and out far to her sides. Paths found themselves winding in and out of the variations, benches lay hidden within the maze allowing rest for the weary. She twisted her head towards her lord a blush creeping up her neck as she caught herself in his gaze, had he been watching her this whole time? An embarrassed laugh passed her lips as she reached out her hand ghosting over his arm before she moved forward and into the flowers disregarding the path. Her fingers danced across the petals as her feet moved expertly to avoid crushing any buds.

To Sesshomaru it almost appeared as if she was dancing. Her lifted feet would spin and then stretch taking her to the next barren patch before repeating her actions. Her body continued to dip down gracing the flowers with her touch before straightening up to eye her next prey. The soft chime from her hair ornaments kept all his senses glued to her being, she was hypnotizing. The round moon kissed her skin, bathing her in a milky light that only made her pale hues glow. The male kept his face from twisting up in disgust as he realized just how much he wanted to join her, to hide the moon and shower her skin in his own pale kisses. The urge to rush her was happily kept at bay as Anryoku scent drifted through his nose, moments later he slipped outside to stand with his lord. "My Lord." Dipping his body Anryoku lifted himself his own hues catching a glimpse of the now laughing female. A lump formed in his throat as he fought himself to stay quiet and watch her, he had disturbed his ruler for a reason.

"There's something I must speak with you about, and no I'm sorry, it can not wait, but I will make it fast." Biting his tongue to suppress a growl the demon lord twisted his back to the female motioning for the male to move the conversation inside. He would speak on the other side of the door that way he would still be close enough to hear if something happened to the female.


	13. Chapter 13

Golden orbs locked onto the female as he nodded his head. Despite Kagome's protests that the female looked nothing like Setsuna, the girls stench radiated from her skin. This girl was her no doubt about it. Kirara was the first part of their plan, moving stealthily through the flowers she found herself at the girl's feet in a manor of minutes a quiet cry passing her lips.

Setsuna was instantly alert, her hues dipping downwards as she heard another soft mewl from the creature. Small teeth chomped on her silk tugging her back towards the trees. A quizzical look stole over the female's face, did this creature want her to follow? "Let me fetch my Lord, he'll be able to-" Another mewl from the cat passed it's lips as it tugged again, this time far more frantic than before.

Sighing Setsuna shot a look over her shoulder towards where her lord had been, a frown stole across her lips as she realized he was no longer there and panic welled inside her heart as well. Had he thrown her out here so she would take the hint and leave? A furious blush tore across her face as she crossed her arms, if that was the case then she would help the little kitten. The small creature let a purr pass her lips as she felt the female's fingers dance across her back, taking that as an answer to her cries the animal bounded ahead leading the girl further from the castle doors.

At the edge of the tree line the female twisted her head one last time, yet her lord still had not reappeared. So he really had left her out than hadn't he? He had thrown her to the wolves. Scoffing at her own words she realized that the wolves would had been kinder then the cold he had thrown her too. It was then she felt calloused hands press themselves over her mouth and eyes another set wrapping around her legs as they hoisted her into the air slipping into the night with her body. Fear shot through her spine as she thrashed violently in the hold of her captors. Her lips ripped open as she caught the male's hand in her mouth biting hard and drawing blood from one of them. "Shit! She fucking bit me!" The hand retaliated to the bite with a swift slap to the female's face, a response quickly given back.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" The next movements happened far to fast for the female's groggy brain to pick up. She felt her top half dropping wildly the grip from the male she had bitten released from her. A skull cracked against her own as she was forced into the ground her body arching unceremoniously out of the crater. A howl left her lips as she thrashed free from the loser grip to mend her swollen head.

A snarl passed the males lips as he reopened his doors to return to the female he had left outside only to find her absent. What on earth had happened to the female while he had been inside for mere minutes? His anger turned towards Anryoku as he snapped at the male, it was his fault the female was missing and it was his job to protect her! The lengthy male quickly muttered an apology before slipping down the hall and out of his lords sight. He would normally have went out and found the girl himself but something in his lord's reaction told him that was unwise.

Sesshomaru quickly forced himself outside and into the middle of the flowers where he had last seen the female. Her scent was still strong yet another was mingling in with her pure smell. A burst of scent carried from the trees and his hackles would have raised if he had chosen his true form to take. The scent of his half-brother filled his senses and the male's anger spiked. The disgusting half-breed had taken her? He had enough gal to waltz into _his_ home and take _his_ property? A snarl tore through his lips as he moved forward and towards the scent pausing only when a soft howl filled the air. Bleeding red his hues narrowed, that was Setsuna's voice, and she was crying in pain. Ignoring his earlier pace the male shot forward intent on arriving as soon as possible.

A hand placed itself on top of her head as the rough fingers pried her hands away, her kimono's had fallen open ungracefully from the impact only just covering her body. Her large welts and bruises were now visible but thankfully the team was more focused on her recent ones to notice the marks dotted along her hide. "Let me see it." The voice was gruff but lined with compassion and so reluctantly the female lowered her hands, red blossoming into her vision. A small gasp echoed to her right yet with the male's hands gripping her face she was unable to turn it. "Oi woman come look at this." The male in front of her pressed his lips against the bruised flesh and almost immediately the female felt better. No matter what injury you had, you could never deny that a kiss made it better.

"Inuyasha! He's coming!" The male discarded the female jotting to his feet and allowing another woman to pull into her sight. A realization hit her then just whom this small group was, and whom the girl in front of her was. "K-Kagome!" The female shifted forward allowing her arms to squeeze the female in front of her tightly. "Oh Kagome, I am so glad you are safe!" The female's pulled away from each other a large smile plastered upon one and a shock expression dipped on the others.

"S-Setsuna?" The female nodded and another embrace was exchanged. "I hate to break this up but we need to move, Inuyasha can only hold him off for so long." Another woman had pulled into sight helping both the female's to their feet. "I do apologize, but whom are you speaking of?" Kagome's hands wrapped around Setsuna's as the younger girl pulled herself into the older's attention once more. "We're taking you from Sesshomaru Setsuna. He's a cruel and wicked man and we're saving you. Inuyasha's fighting him right now." A cry passed the female's lips as she ripped her hands from the younger. "What!?" Tearing herself from the others she hastily moved through the trees towards where the sounds of yelling filled the air.

She stumbled upon a rather chaotic scene. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were moving about the area, a whip extended from her lord's fingers kept the sword wielder at bay. It was almost comical how the scene appeared. Inuyasha was hot-headed and brash jumping in only to be deflected by the level-headed demon. A monk sat to the side his arm extended and palm out, his free hand for some reason ready to pull the beads from his arm. Ignoring the odd holy man the female moved out into the chaotic mess of exchanging blows. The soft jingle of her hair ornaments drawing her lord's attention to her.

Sesshomaru had to do everything to keep himself from smiling. So she hadn't chose to run away like his disgusting half-brother had said, the proof was in front of him and slowly moving towards him. He was quick to notice her disheveled clothes, the fabric barely hiding her let alone the large marks blooming across her skin. Had the others noticed? Or had they been too busy with their failed kidnapping to notice? Dismissing his whip the male stood still allowing the female to push her way towards him, a snarl from Inuyasha and he jumped in between the Lord and his ward.

"Setsuna, what are you doing? You don't have to deal with this asshole anymore." Shock expressed itself on her face before quickly falling into a scowl. "While I do appreciate your kindness, and your kiss was quite sweet after you had mangled my forehead. I would ask you to refrain from speaking about Lord Sesshomaru in such a manor. Despite Kagome's warning of a cruel and wicked man, he has only proved destructive when I have failed to follow orders." Her hand smoothed itself out against her chest allowing their eyes to notice the bruises puckered against her skin.

"You're a fuckin' idiot!" Inuyasha sheathed his blade before ripping the kimono from the female's upper body. A hard smack could be heard behind them but the pair was oblivious. "You call this okay?" His slender fingers tore themselves into her hair as he cranked her head back exposing her neck to the others in he area. "And this shit!? This is not fucking alright!" A slim arm slithered around her waist tugging her away from the younger brother. The grip on her hair was steadfast and before she could comprehend the metal pins slid from their home and clattered against the ground draping her body in an ebony curtain.

"You will refrain from touching what is mine." A snarl passed Inuyasha's lips as he gripped the fistful of hair he held. "Yours! You sadistic bastard! You COLLARED HER!" Ripping forward on her hair the female yet a yelp of pain pass her lips. The grip around her waist only tightened. "She deserved every punishment she has received, she had just told you so." Another frustrated cry passed from the hanyou, "this isn't punishment! It's cruel and unusual! Your killing her!" The elder brother fell silent before the woman was drug from his arms once again.

Was he really killing her? Had he done enough damage to physically handicap the woman? Sure the bruises and welts were bad and he knew they caused her discomfort but kill? He watched her curiously as she fought her way out of his brother's arms to stand on her own trying to lift her arms and slide her kimono up while failing miserably. His mouth parted, hanging open for a moment before he collected his thoughts to speak.

"Stop." Blinking his golden hues his attention locked on the female. She had dared to interrupt this Sesshomaru? "You know very well what I want. I informed you of such the first morning we conversed." She gave up her futile attempt to lift the heavy layers and drew her arms from within, tightening the obi she wore the material as a skirt exposing her torso to the others. The marks that littered her body seemed almost black in the moonlight, thick lines swelled over her arms and dark pools echoed against her skin. Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words, how could he have forgotten something like that? Something that had seemed so inferior at the time was now one of the reasons she was staying? Moving away from both the males she moved towards the woman she loved. "Kagome," taking the woman in her arms she held her tight. "I promise our paths will cross again, at that time you will receive your gift." Laughing the woman pulled away from the somber ninth grader.

A quizzical look stole her face as she twisted her head, "hold a moment Kagome." The group twisted it's attention back towards the woman who continued speaking. "Where are you resting for this evening?" Kagome shrugged before motioning to the clearing the group had stumbled into. "Probably here, although I'm sure Inuyasha will want to camp further away." The older woman twisted her head back towards her Lord a smile crossing her lips as she noticed the frown upon his. "My Lord, may I ask a favor?" He was quick to respond a scowl flourishing across his lips, "No." A laugh danced across the woman's lips. This no was so unlike his others. While it was indeed a denial there was so little hate emphasized behind the word. "Then I shall request for them to rest in your home. You have spare rooms." A snarl passed the male's lips before he turned on heel, the word jutting from his mouth stunned all but one of the new group.

"Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

The past two days had been a whirlwind of activity. Anryoku had made it his duty never to leave her side despite all her protests that she could take care of herself. He always quickly snapped back with the blatantly obvious. If she had been able to take care of herself why had she been kidnapped so easily. It was frustrating really to be watched like a hawk all the time, but she was slowly becoming accustomed to the lax youkai. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't so fond of her new attachment. When ever the male would try to get close to talk to her Anryoku would seemingly appear out of thin air and sit next to her while they tried to carry a conversation. Every attempt would end up with a stream of curse words and a frustrated hanyou's departure.

Thankfully he knew to keep his distance around the demon slayer who thankfully accompanied Kagome and herself on their walks. The two would gossip about things the slayer could only ponder, but she enjoyed their company more than the lecherous monks. Setsuna thoroughly enjoyed Sango, the two would share long conversations when Kagome was otherwise preoccupied with settling Inuyasha before he started an all out war. Setsuna loved to learn and Sango was eager to pass her knowledge of Demon Slaying to someone, especially a fast learner. Her pure hues soaked up all the knowledge the slayer would speak and when tested she would easily recite the day's lesson allowing the female a boost of pride before continuing the lesson. Maybe if Sesshomaru let them stay long enough they would be able to train with weapons, that way the female would be able to defend herself with out a bow.

She had only run into the monk once or twice thankfully, each time she did not only was Anryoku close behind but Inuyasha as well. It seemed both men were intent on protecting her but their egos were too large to realize they would do so much better working together. She had seen Shippou and Rin almost as much as she had spent time with Kagome and Sango, although their play dates were normally cut short by Euvano Rin's elderly tutor. The tortoise would hobble out to where ever they were playing and pluck both Rin and Shippou from their game despite their protests. His first time spotting Shippou Setsuna thought the poor man would fall into heart failure, that was until she realized he was overjoyed with the idea of another young mind to teach and without second thought to what the poor kitsune wanted he was whisked away to join Rin in her torture.

It was in the baths where things would always get awkward. Kagome and Sango would always insist to bathe with her, something about a trust issue and how they both agreed Anryoku would peep if they weren't there to protect her. So each night she was undressed by Chiyozu and rubbed down with salve for her bruises before being ushered by the old demon into the steaming baths.

It had caught her off guard the first time she stepped foot in the room. Obviously Sesshomaru's father had planned to build his home here, building this room around a natural hot springs that found its way bubbling up from underneath the Earth. Steam poured out of the room through small windows dotting the outside wall while inside the natural rocks and candles kept the atmosphere calm and serene. Setsuna found that while bathing Sango and Kagome enjoyed two things, the first was gossip. She could never have imagined that the female's would spin such yarns while they were trying to relax seeing as fits of giggles would always follow what one said. The second was to inspect the poor human's body.

Their hands were with kind intent yet it seemed that neither really knew the pressure they were using when they prodded her skin. Digging at the bruises and picking at the blistered skin around her neck they were always curious about how they were healing. The female was careful to hide not only her back but her arms from the female's, covering her chest with them she would always admit that she never bathed with others and was still terribly shy. Kind as they were they would let her cover herself until Chiyozu entered to whisk her away for body oil, more salve and an always warm towel. Thankfully her friends received the same treatment from demons Setsuna could only assume worked under the old caretaker.

It was after her bath on the second evening that Setsuna realized something was amiss. She could understand her lord refusing to dine with them on the first night, but the second was rather odd. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the male since that night. Frowning the female realized she was the cause for this. She had twisted his arm and now he had a group he wasn't fond of parading around his home. Grumbling to herself while Chiyozu dressed her for bed she finally had enough courage to ask.

"Obaasan..." A soft bleated hnn rumbled from the female's throat and it clicked then what Chiyozu was, a sheep. Her slanted pupils had tipped the female off that the woman wasn't an inu, but she had assumed at least a goat. Yet after the first dinner where she found the servant's had horns she second guessed on what Chiyozu really was. It was all falling in place now. The female wasn't slender, her thick arms and belly comforting when held and her mass of white hair curled tightly down her back, the illusion of wool. How had Setsuna been so blind to it before hand? Bringing herself back to the original question the female took a long breath. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Chiyozu never missed a beat, moving from the soft white kimono to the female's hair the sheep began to comb through the long locks.

"I assume in his study dear. That's normally where he sulks." Setsuna fidgeted under the sheep's hands before the female let a frustrated sigh pass her lips dropping the female's hair. "Come, I'll walk you there." Sliding open her bedroom door the elderly woman let a groan pass her lips. "You're dismissed for the evening Anryoku." The male started only to be cut off by the gleaming eyed youkai. "No. I shall accompany her to our lord and I'm sure he will assist her back." Waving the male away the blue eyed man could only catch a glimpse of the woman inside. Her long black hair billowing behind her body, her skin seemingly even darker against the pale white of her night kimono. Said kimono loose on her body, inviting to prying hands. A lump formed in the male's throat as Setsuna slipped through the doorway walking down the hall with her damned caretaker. He watched the female sway down the hallway before he realized two things. The first was his current arousal from the female leaving his sights. Not only was she a looker, she was intelligent and her scent drove him insane. The second was that if things went badly this evening, which if he knew his lord they would, he would be there to comfort her and inevitably steal her away. A grin stole itself on the male's lips as he turned, one last whiff from the female's room tingled his nose before he retreated down the hallway to his own domain.

A warm hand tangled itself with Setsuna's as her attention brought itself to the elder. She had stopped now and was speaking kindly to the female, a large pair of ornate double doors stood to their right. "You be careful around Anryoku, he hasn't been thinking straight lately." A soft tap of the female's free index finger to the center of the tanned forehead caused clear hues to blink a few times in surprise. "Obaasan, how do you mean?" A grunted bleat passed her thick lips as she shook her head, "no, no. I can't tell you too much more without making assumptions." Freeing the female's hand she motioned towards the door before moving back down the hallway they had come. "You need knock only once, he knows you're out here already." With that the demon twisted the corner, leaving the poor human alone to whatever Sesshomaru had in mind. Mustering her courage the woman rapped on the wood, steeling her hand least she knock another time. A soft mumble could be heard from within and the female slid open the large doors, praying the disoriented words were a welcoming kind.

Sesshomaru knew whom it was long before the frail knock rang. He could smell both Chiyozu and Setsuna's scent long before they wound themselves through his wing of the household. What he didn't understand it why Chiyozu brought her here in the first place. He had instructed the lamb before dinner that he would be retiring from his study to his bedroom and to warn the maids if they entered punishment would be death. The sheep bleated a laugh before the stern look of her lord silence her. He wasn't joking. Yet here the woman had brought him someone, the topic of his disastrous thoughts now stood before him, rather confused and rather undressed. Was this some sick game Chiyozu was playing?

He felt his stomach churn as he watched the female gliding towards him. She was always so poised, she kept her head held high and a smile painted on her lips. He could easily see why the others mistook her for a goddess. The air around her body swirled with pure energy and her tempting scent was the final push. His hand twitched as she rose her own prying a stray lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Oh how he wanted to do such actions, to run his fingers through her hair, cup her face, caress her sides. A snarl tore through his mind at the last thought, there was no physical attraction to the female. She was a plain human. Her thighs were just a bit too fat, her arms just a bit too muscular. Her stomach wasn't fatty, but needed work all the same. Her chest was indeed robust, but because of this her hips were wide, large hips, a sign of birthing hips weren't they? A perfect womb for his pups?

Snapping himself from his disgustingly diminishing thoughts the male scowled at the female who now rested by his feet. Her body crumpled in an honorable bow his eyes couldn't help but roam over her backside. Her torso was long, her spine arching out and around her body to disappear where a large rear sat visible. He felt his throat tighten as he imagined the female's rear in the air, his hands gripping the fatty flesh.

"My Lord, I do apologize for my actions that night. It seems they have thoroughly upset you." Her body uncurled, rising to her feet she twisted her head up the last few inches to catch Sesshomaru's face. The male's hues flashed for a moment before locking on to where he assumed her pupils lie. "I am ready for whatever punishment you see fit." Sesshomaru slowly lifted his hand resting the palm against her cheek the female blinked her hues, rather confused with the soft touch. "I will not consider a punishment if you reveal to this Sesshomaru the marks littered upon your hide. I wish not only to see them but to know why they are there" A flush tore from her toes to her nose and the female nodded. Slowly fumbling with the tie around her waist the material slid apart allowing her dressing to pool around her feet.

The lump grew in Sesshomaru's stomach at the woman's strange actions. He had simply wished to see hem again, yet her sultry movements were driving his inner demon insane. Closing his hues, the male fought every urge to ravish the female at that moment when he felt her body press against his. Her slender hands wove under his top sliding the fabric out from his bottoms and around his shoulders. Lazily she threw the fabric aside letting her hues wander over his flawless skin. A soft hum passed her lips as she circled the male and Sesshomaru's throat tightened even more. Did she know the mating habits of Inu already? Circling a desire, checking their body for marks in which to kiss? Nails dug into the male's palm as he felt her lips brush against the stub where his arm used to be. A soft growl tumbled through his lips and he felt the female pause, had she done something wrong? She simply wished to ease the ghostly pains she knew would be haunting the male. Twisting her head up a blush darkened upon her cheeks, the look spread across his face clearly told her she was to continue.

Dipping her head down she nuzzled the appendage with her nose her hands ghosting the area where his arm and hand had once been. It was almost like she could still feel the battered body part. His firm muscles weaving over vessels and blood, bones and marrow. His skin ivory and impossibly flawless wrapped around the muscle in a tantalizing way. Down towards his wrist the female could almost see the large strips flicked up his wrist and her hues danced across his body, catching the same marks dug into his hips. Her lips parted as a weary sigh passed them, how she wished he could hold her with both arms. Pin her down while caressing her sides. With two arms the male would be able to properly hold Rin, to hold his children when he found a mate, and not have the fear of them squirming free. Her fingers continued their work where his arm had been moving lower to his fingers, delicately sculpting each in her mind. Thin clawed fingers that were noble in their own right.

Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised with the female's actions. Her tender licks and kisses against his upper arm and it was almost like he could feel his arm again. Like he could flex his fingers, reach out and touch her. His head tilted back at the feeling, it was almost like he could feel her small hands working down his arm, digging into every curve, tenderly touching each finger. Twisting he willed his mind to imagine his arm catching the female's face, running it through her hair.

Golden hues snapped open the same time clear ones did. Both stunned by the contact the male had just made, he was touching her! Sesshomaru quickly lowered himself to her kneeling position running his free hand through her hair as well. His fingers scrubbed against her head causing a stiffened moan to pass her lips the feeling of his nails against her scalp almost hypnotizing. His fingers retreated to cup her face as he scrubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. He had two arms! He could make her moan, feel her face, pull her towards him. Slamming his face forward the male's lips locked quickly with the female's her arms rising from her side to tangle around the male's neck pulling her body towards him. The pair toppled the short distance to the floor the female's back smacking lightly against the wood floor as the male continued his assault on her face.

Ripping his hands from her face he let them slide down her body, the exposed body he had merely asked to see for her scars was now his to mistreat in which ever way he deemed fit. Digging his middle fingers into her sides he traced her curves, the fat of her hips seeming all too pleasing now. She was perfect, she was intoxicating. Ripping his lips away from her own so she could heave in a new breath the male's lips never stopped their assault. Sliding down to her neck they began to massage the skin there his teeth scraping just above where the metal band sat.

Picking his hand from her side he moved it to her neck fiddling with the metal band that sat there before with a soft clatter, the metal fell away. Before she had time to realize the fact he dug his teeth harshly into the base of her neck, eliciting a throaty moan from the female. He shifted his jaws forcing his teeth in deeper and felt the female arch into his body pressing herself closer to him. Her hue slid closed as he withdrew his fangs his tongue slowly sliding out to molest the skin.

As expected the female slipped into unconsciousness the four black marks on her shoulder an obvious statement of what he had just done. With a soft green glow the male dug his family crest into the space between the marks signalling just whom had done such an act towards her. Satisfied with his reaction his own hues flickered gold before bleeding red once again. The demon let a triumphant laugh pass his lips before he hoisted the female into his arms and towards his bed mat. She had healed him both physically and mentally, he now had no reason to dislike the female, to say she was unfit to be his mate. Grumbling the red seeped from his eyes to allow horror to flicker through the golden orbs at the sight of the female's neck. With the last of his energy the male's hues closed again and he drifted into slumber clinging to his sleeping female.


End file.
